Sang Buronan Cinta
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: AU. Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang paling dicari. Hingga pada suatu hari saat ia nyaris tertangkap oleh sekelompok polisi, ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Apa jadinya kalau ia malah jatuh cinta dengan gadis tersebut?
1. Prologue

**Summary: AU. Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang paling dicari. Hingga pada suatu hari saat ia nyaris tertangkap oleh sekelompok polisi, ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Apa jadinya kalau ia malah jatuh cinta dengan gadis tersebut?**

**Warning: OOC**

**

* * *

****SANG BURONAN CINTA**

**Chapter. 1**

**

* * *

**Suatu yang malam yang sunyi, di mana sang dewi malam dengan tenangnya menerangi seluruh penjuru kota yang telah diselimuti oleh sang kegelapan malam. Sunyi dan senyap, itulah yang bisa semua orang rasakan saat malam menjelang. Cahaya sang surya yang telah larut oleh kegelapan malam, kini digantikan oleh beberapa lampu-lampu kecil pada jalan-jalan di sekitar penjuru kota. Angin malam bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Sang angin kini bertiup dengan tenangnya, membuat pepohonan rindang bergerak-gerak pelan setiap kali terkena tiupannya. Tetapi embusan nafasnya yang dingin membuat beberapa penduduk kota memutuskan untuk tetap berdiam diri di rumah mereka masing-masing, menikmati masakan hangat yang akan menggantikan udara dingin yang menyelimuti kota.

Naruto berlari-larian di sepanjang jalan setapak yang berada jauh dari kota. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, menyebabkan mulutnya berkali-kali mengeluarkan uap udara. Peluh bercucuran di dahinya. Beberapa kali pria berambut blonde itu menoleh ke arah belakangnya, seolah-olah sedang memastikan sesuatu. Lampu-lampu penerangan kota kini tergantikan oleh lampu-lampu sirene mobil polisi. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan perasaan pahit. Sial, sekarang para polisi sedang mengejarnya, dan mereka tepat di belakangnya!

Naruto memasukkan kembali sebuah revolver hitam yang sejak dari tadi ia genggam di tangan kanannya ke dalam lengan saku bajunya. Beberapa kali ia berusaha membersihkan darah yang berceceran di sekitar wajahnya. Tetapi ia tak berhasil membersihkan dirinya dari cairan kental berwarna merah tersebut karena saat ini dirinya sedang fokus melarikan diri dari kejaran para polisi. Beberapa kali ia mendengar suara tembakan pistol dan suara teriakan polisi yang menyuruhnya berhenti, atau suara gonggongan anjing yang seolah-olah menyuruh dirinya berhenti. Tetapi ia tak bisa berhenti. Kakinya yang sebenarnya sudah mulai merasa kelelahan, memintanya untuk tetap berlari, dan ia pun terus berlari bak orang kesetanan. Ia tak boleh berhenti, ia harus terus berlari!

Sebenarnya Naruto baru saja melakukan sebuah acara pembunuhan terhadap seorang presiden direktur suatu perusahaan dengan jumlah bayaran yang cukup menggiurkan. Bahkan sebelumnya, sebelum ia melaksanakan acara pembunuhan ini, ia telah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik. Ia harus bisa melumpuhkan beberapa bodyguard yang menjaga sang presdir, mematikan alat-alat keamanan; termasuk sebuah kamera pengintai, jejak, menetapkan waktu yang tepat saat membunuh sang korban, dan mempersiapkan alat yang digunakannya untuk membunuh mangsanya. Semuanya telah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Tetapi tetap saja, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pembunuhan kali ini adalah suatu kegagalan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya semuanya telah berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Dalam rencananya tersebut ia tak memperkirakan bahwa anak laki-laki sang presiden direktur pada saat itu sedang berada di dalam kamar sang ayah. Saat Naruto sedang membereskan barang bukti di ruangan kamar korbannya sehabis ia berhasil membunuh sang presdir dengan menembaki kepalanya, ia tak tahu bahwa anak laki-laki sang korban melihatnya dan segera saja menghubungi polisi. Dan dalam beberapa menit saja, polisi telah datang ke rumah sang presdir, mengepungnya. Naruto tak punya pilihan lain, ia harus segera melarikan diri dengan cara yang sangat membahayakan. Ia menyamar sebagai salah seorang polisi dan menerobos masuk ke dalam barisan para polisi, tetapi salah seorang polisi langsung menyadari bahwa ia adalah sang pembunuh yang sedang mereka cari, sehingga tanpa tanggung-tanggung dalam sekejap saja Naruto langsung jadi sasaran empuk para polisi.

Untung saja pada saat itu ia memilih kabur lewat jalan setapak yang jauh dari kota, sehingga ia tak perlu bertemu dengan para penduduk kota. Bisa tambah rumit apabila ia sampai bertemu dengan para penduduk kota, bisa-bisa mereka berkomplot dengan polisi untuk menangkapnya. Naruto menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat sebuah mobil polisi menyorotinya dengan lampu. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, '_Sial..._' umpatnya. Ia mendapati bahwa beberapa mobil polisi kini semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Suara sirene yang berdengung tiap kali Naruto berlari, membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain. Naruto terpaksa masuk ke sebuah pemukiman penduduk dengan cara melompati pagar pembatas. Belum ia melompati pagar pembatas, seekor anjing polisi muncul dan menggigit kakinya. Naruto mengeluarkan revolvernya dan sambil memalingkan mukanya ia menembaki anjing tersebut, menyebabkan anjing tersebut jatuh lunglai ke atas tanah.

"Berhenti! Jangan lari!" seru salah seorang polisi sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto tak memperdulikan ucapan polisi tersebut. Ia menaiki pagar pembatas dan berusaha melompatinya. Tetapi saat ia sedang berusaha melompatinya, seorang polisi lainnya menembaki dengan cara membabi buta. Beberapa tembakannya meleset, tetapi sebutir peluru mengenai tepat di lengan Naruto. Naruto menggeram kesakitan saat logam panas tersebut bersarang di lengannya. Darah segar mengucur deras dari lengannya. Darah segarnya menggenang, membentuk tetesan-tetesan kecil saat ia berlari. Tetapi Naruto tak peduli meski tangannya harus ditembaki, ia harus terus berlari sekarang, tak ada waktu untuk berhenti. Dan benar saja, saat ia berusaha berlari melewati pagar pembatas tersebut, para polisi mengalami kesulitan untuk mengejarnya. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat para polisi kesulitan mengejarnya. Peluhnya kini semakin mengucur deras di pelipisnya, tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kirinya yang terluka. Meskipun demikian, kakinya terus membawanya berlari. Ia pun terus berlari dan berlari tanpa tujuan. Tetapi hal itu dilakukannya agar ia tetap selamat dari kejaran polisi.

Saat ia tengah berlari memasuki pemukiman penduduk, tanpa sengaja, tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seorang gadis. Keduanya jatuh tersungkur. Naruto kembali menggeram kesal, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia harus terjatuh segala? Saat Naruto kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali berlari, beberapa orang polisi kini kembali mengepungnya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa pistol dan mengacungkannya pada Naruto. Naruto mulai kehabisan akal, apalagi ia menemui jalan buntu saat ia mulai kembali melarikan diri.

"Jangan bergerak! Kalau kau bergerak kau akan kami tembak!" ancam salah seorang polisi, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Naruto menggeretakkan barisan giginya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tak mungkin ia menyerah begitu saja akan hidupnya! Ia tak boleh ditangkap! Ia harus tetap bebas! Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menoleh pada gadis yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya tanpa sengaja. Wajah gadis tersebut tampak ketakutan, tetapi ia tak segera melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut. Naruto menyeringai lebar. Ia langsung mengambil revolvernya dari balik saku bajunya dan tangannya yang lain yang kini tengah berlumuran darah, meraih leher gadis yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia mengarahkan moncong revolvernya ke pelipis gadis tersebut, "Coba saja kau tembak aku, kalau kalian berani melihat gadis ini mati di depan mata kalian..." katanya dengan suara mengancam, nafasnya yang terengah-engah menyebabkan ia berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Lepaskan gadis itu! Cepat!" kata salah seorang polisi, ia masih menodongkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kalian memang tak keberatan kalau harus jatuh korban satu..." ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menarik pelatuk, membuat gadis yang ditawannya mulai berteriak ketakutan. Gadis tersebut meronta-ronta minta tolong.

Beberapa orang polisi mulai berjalan mundur mendengar ancamannya. Naruto kembali tersenyum puas dan ia pun langsung melarikan diri sambil membawa gadis yang ditawannya. Gadis tersebut terus berteriak minta tolong, sehingga Naruto terpaksa membekap mulut gadis tersebut. Tiba-tiba saat ia sedang berlari, ia mendengar suara tembakan dari jauh. Naruto menoleh sesaat ke belakang dan melihat dua buah mobil polisi sedang mengejarnya. Naruto menggeram, kenapa mereka masih belum mau menyerah juga? Ia tak mempedulikan mobil polisi yang semakin mendekat padanya. Tetapi ia terkejut saat melihat sebuah mobil polisi lain kini sedang melaju tepat di sampingnya dan berhasil menyusulnya. Gawat...

Seorang polisi yang berada di dalam mobil polisi mulai menembakinya dengan membabi buta. Secara refleks, Naruto berusaha menghindarinya. Tetapi, saat ia melihat gadis yang ditawannya itu nyaris ditembaki, Naruto langsung saja menolong gadis tersebut dengan cara menarik lengannya dan membekapnya agar tak terkena tembakan. Ia mendekap gadis tersebut. tetapi, sebagai gantinya, Naruto harus rela menerima dua tembakan di bagian bahunya dan kakinya. Naruto melolong kesakitan, suaranya menggema. Ia nyaris ambruk ke tanah, tetapi ia menemukan sebuah jalan keluar. Ia melewati beberapa rumah warga untuk mengecoh polisi. Para polisi terkecoh sehingga ia berhasil melarikan diri.

Naruto pun mengendap-endap masuk ke sebuah rumah kosong dengan tangannya masih membekap mulut gadis tawanannya. Anehnya gadis tersebut kini tak berteriak minta tolong seperti sebelumnya, malah ia lebih tenang. Naruto menatap gadis tersebut dengan heran. Tetapi perlahan, pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Ia mulai merasakan bahwa pandangannya berkunang-kunang, apalagi kepalanya jadi terasa sakit luar biasa. Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya ia mulai merasakan sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan matanya mendadak jadi terasa berat, apalagi udara jadi terasa semakin berat untuk dihirupnya. Tidak boleh, ia tak boleh ambruk di sini. Bisa gawat kalau gadis itu kabur dan memberitahukan keberadaannya pada polisi, atau lebih parahnya lagi, polisi sendirilah yang akan menemukannya dan langsung memenjarakannya kalau ia sampai ambruk di tempat ini. Tapi sudah tak keburu lagi, ia sudah ambruk di atas tanah. Dan yang terakhir ia dengar adalah, suara sirene mobil polisi yang terus berdengung saat ia mulai menutup matanya.

Lalu, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

_Naruto! Cepat sembunyi! Jangan sampai mereka menangkapmu!_

_NARUTO!_

_DOORR! DOORRR!_

_Ayah! Ibu!  
_

_Kalau kau mau membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuamu, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjadi pembunuh bayaran..._

"HAH?"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Saat ia membuka kedua matanya, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan berukuran kecil dengan beberapa perabotan di dalamnya. Naruto berusaha duduk dan memfokuskan matanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kini dirinya tengah berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Hei? Di mana ia sekarang? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Lalu di mana revolvernya dan pakaiannya? Kenapa ia bertelanjang dada? Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa beberapa anggota badannya terasa nyeri luar biasa. Naruto melihat ke sekujur tubuhnya dan mendapati bahwa lengan, bahu dan kakinya telah dijahit dan diperban dengan sempurna. Naruto membelalakkan matanya sambil terus memandangi bagian anggota tubuhnya. Ia teringat bahwa semalam ia dikejar oleh sekelompok polisi setelah ia melakukan aksi pembunuhan dan dirinya tertembak sebanyak tiga kali. Dan kini logam panas yang bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya telah berhasil diambil.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke jendela yang terletak berseberangan dengan tempat tidur dan membuka tirainya sedikit. Ia mengintip dari celah jendela dan melihat bahwa ia masih berada di pemukiman. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menahan sinar matahari. Kemudian Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati beberapa orang penduduk sekitar tampak berlalu lalang, tetapi tak ada polisi. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa selamat sampai ke tempat ini?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara seorang gadis, suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya pernah didengarnya. Dan benar saja, ia kini mendapati bahwa gadis yang semalam ditawannya kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Ya, dia adalah gadis yang tidak sengaja Naruto tabrak dan ia jadikan tawanan semalam. Gadis berambut merah. Wajahnya terlihat cemas melihat kondisi Naruto, berbeda dengan yang dilihat Naruto semalam. Gadis itu tampak ketakutan setengah mati saat Naruto menangkapnya. Tetapi kini berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Naruto menggeram pelan, "Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Dan di mana pakaianku dan revolver milikku?" tanyanya dengan nada suara tinggi, terdengar seperti orang marah.

Gadis berambut merah tersebut mundur ke belakang secara perlahan, "Ma-maafkan aku! Aku hanya berniat menolongmu jadi aku membawamu ke rumah dan mengobati luka-lukamu! Lalu, lalu... Pakaianmu dan revolvermu... Ada di atas meja di sampingmu, tetapi kumohon jangan sakiti aku!" pinta gadis tersebut.

Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut sambil berbisik pelan, "Untuk apa aku menyakitimu. Kau ini bukan mangsaku yang berikutnya," ia meraih pakaiannya yang kini telah bersih dari cipratan darah, digantikan dengan bau harum dari pakaiannya. Naruto mengernyit heran, apakah gadis ini telah mencucikan pakaiannya? Tetapi kenapa ia harus mau repot-repot mencucikan pakaiannya? Padahal ia telah berlaku jahat pada gadis tersebut semalam, "Kau... Kenapa kau rela menolongku sampai seperti ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil mengenakan pakaiannya.

Gadis tersebut menatap Naruto. Ternyata matanya berwarna hijau emerald, "Karena kemarin kau telah menolongku," jawab gadis tersebut. Bibirnya yang bagian bawah ia gigit sedikit, "Kemarin saat aku nyaris ditembaki oleh polisi, kau menolongku. Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

Naruto mendengus, menahan tawanya, "Kebaikan katamu?" ia berjalan menuju gadis berambut merah dan meraih leher gadis tersebut, memojokkannya ke dinding, "Ternyata kau berpikir bahwa aku ini orang baik, ya?" ia tersenyum sinis sambil menekan leher gadis tersebut secara perlahan, _Aku ini bukan orang baik, setidaknya aku berbeda dengan aku yang dulu_.

Gadis tersebut memegangi tangan Naruto, berusaha melepaskan cekikan Naruto, "K-Kalau kau memang bukan orang baik... Se-seharusnya kau tak menolongku semalam dan membiarkanku tertembak!" seru gadis tersebut sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Naruto melepaskan cekikannya dari leher gadis tersebut. Gadis berambut merah tersebut langsung terbatuk-batuk setelah Naruto melepaskan cekikannya. Naruto hanya memalingkan mukanya, "Kemarin itu aku tak sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Dan sekarang aku menyesal kenapa kemarin aku tak membiarkan dirimu tak tertembak," kata Naruto kasar.

Gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang dipaksakan tersenyum, "Tetapi kalau kulihat dari wajahmu aku tahu bahwa kau lega telah menolongku. Aku tahu, kau ini pasti sebenarnya adalah orang baik. Bukankah begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa kau kasar begitu pada orang yang telah menolongmu dari kejaran para polisi? Apa kau juga merasa tak senang sudah kutolong? Aku yang sudah membawamu ke sini dan mengobati lukamu," kata gadis tersebut sengit. Sikapnya memang jadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya, "Atau kau memang lebih memilih kalau sampai polisi menangkapmu?" tiba-tiba saja raut gadis tersebut berubah marah.

"Aku tak peduli soal itu," Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, "Karena aku sudah tahu, pasti kau akan menelepon polisi dan memberitahukan keberadaanku, bukankah begitu? Pasti kau tergiur dengan harga yang ditawarkan oleh para polisi kalau sampai bisa menagkapku!" Naruto mengenakan topi yang berada di balik bajunya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah terpincang-pincang, "Sekarang aku mau pergi dulu sebelum kau memanggil polisi. Tetapi kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bisa menembaki kepalamu sebelum menembaki kepalamu..."

"Tembak saja kalau kau mau," kata gadis itu dengan tenang, "Karena aku memang tak berniat memberitahukan keberadaanmu. Terserah kau sajalah. Dan apa kau tahu? Di luar desa polisi masih mengepung desa ini."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau ini ingin menaku-nakutiku, huh?"

"Aku bukannya ingin menakut-nakutimu. Kan aku ini hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya," ujar gadis tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan menutup tirainya yang terbuka sedikit. Kemudian ia berbalik ke arah Naruto dengan wajah tenang, "Dan asal kau tahu saja, apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai para penduduk di sini melihatmu. Kau sudah tahu, 'kan, bahwa pembunuh buronan bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang telah dicari selama lebih dari dua tahun dengan hadiah seharga seratus juta ryo. Berita tentang dirimu yang merupakan buronan yang paling dicari di negara ini."

Naruto menelan ludah, "Ck," ia meninju dinding dengan cukup keras sehingga menyebabkan dinding retak, "Apa maumu? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan hal itu padaku? Dan kenapa kau berniat menolongku? Jelaskan!"

Gadis tersebut hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Soalnya aku ini memang tulus ingin menolongmu. Meski aku bingung, kenapa kau mau membunuh begitu banyak orang sementara saat ada orang yang nyaris terbunuh kau malah menyelamatkannya. Bukankah itu cukup aneh dan membingungkan?"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebelum salah satu tangannya memegangi kepalanya, "Justru kau yang membingungkan. Padahal aku hanya menolongmu, tetapi kau sampai menolongku sejauh ini. Ini... benar-benar sangat membingungkan," kata Naruto. Ia bersender ke tembok sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka, "Aku ini seorang pembunuh bayaran yang dapat membunuhmu kapan saja aku suka. Tetapi kenapa kau tak merasa takut padaku?"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan jawabannya berulang kali. Aku menolongmu karena aku yakin kau adalah orang baik."

_Tidak, kau salah. Aku bukanlah orang yang baik. Aku ini hanya mesin pembunuh, monster pembunuh_.

"Kau salah..." kata Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya gadis itu, "Tapi kau memang menolongku semalam! Setidaknya, nyawa bisa dibayar dengan nyawa..."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Ia berlalu dan hendak membuka pintu tanpa mempedulikan gadis tersebut yang terus menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto kembali terjatuh sambil berlutut. Ia memegangi bahunya. Saat Naruto menoleh ke sisi kanan bahunya, dan mendapati bahwa bahunya kembali terluka. Kini darah segar kembali mengucur dari bahunya. Naruto meringis kecil sambil memegangi bahunya. Ia menekan bahunya, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan. Tetapi darah terus mengucur di bahunya.

"Ck, sial," umpatnya.

Gadis berambut merah berjalan menghampirinya, "Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Kalau kau banyak bergerak lukanya akan kembali terbuka," katanya sambil menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk, yang anehnya Naruto malah menurut padanya. Kemudian gadis itu meraih kotak obat yang berada di atas lemari dan mengambil segulung perban dan sebuah kotak obat merah. Gadis itu melepas kancing baju Naruto dan membuka bajunya, membuat Naruto bersemu merah, "Perbannya harus diganti dahulu. Kau tak boleh memakai perban yang sudah kotor karena berlumuran darah seperti ini," ujarnya, seolah-olah sedang mengajari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana luka di bahunya diobati oleh gadis tersebut dengan seksama. Gadis ini tampaknya benar-benar terampil dalam merawat luka orang. Apakah ia merupakan seorang perawat?

Naruto memekik pelan saat gadis tersebut menekan perban di sekitar lukanya. Tetapi ia menahannya dan hanya meringis kecil. Dan akhirnya pendarahan hebat di bahunya benar-benar berhenti. Naruto memandangnya dengan takjub, sementara gadis berambut merah tersenyum puas setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, "Kau benar-benar hebat dalam merawat luka orang. Kurasa, aku harus berterima kasih padamu," kata Naruto pelan.

"Tidak masalah. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang perawat, menyembuhkan luka banyak orang," sahut gadis itu senang.

"Kau seorang perawat?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku baru saja diterima bekerja di sebuah klinik di tengah kota."

"Tapi kurasa kau punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang perawat yang sukses," kata Naruto tulus.

"Benarkah kau berpikir begitu? Aku senang mendengarnya!"seru gadis tersebut senang. Entah kenapa, melihat gadis ini senang, sesuatu di dalam diri Naruto tiba-tiba terasa terobati, "Sebenarnya aku juga, aku bermimpi bisa membuka klinik sendiri. Sehingga aku bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku di alam sana..."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "Orang tuamu... Sudah meninggal?"

"Iya. Mereka meninggal empat tahun lalu. Sehingga sekarang ini hanya aku yang tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Tapi untung saja aku segera menemukan pekerjaan sampingan yang bagus sehingga aku bisa sampai seperti ini hingga sekarang," ujar gadis tersebut. Naruto menatap gadis tersebut dengan simpati. Ia dan gadis ini memiliki nasib yang sama, tetapi sepertinya gadis ini menjalankan hidupnya lebih baik darinya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu.

Gadis berambut merah balik menatapnya, "Aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah bingung. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, _memangnya dengan siapa lagi aku bertanya_? Gadis itu seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto dan ia langsung menjawab, "Haruno Sakura, sembilan belas tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang perawat di sebuah klinik di tengah kota."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gadis tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya, "Rasanya aku sudah tahu bahwa kau ini adalah seorang perawat. Kau sudah mengatakannya barusan," Sakura, gadis berambut merah hendak memprotes ucapannya, tetapi ia berhenti protes saat melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya, "Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Kalau kau tak keberatan, bolehkah aku menginap di tempatmu untuk sementara sampai aku bisa memulihkan semua lukaku? Tapi mungkin ini bisa membahayakan dirimu."

"Tak apa! Dengan senang hati aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal di sini!"seru Sakura, "Ada sebuah kamar lagi di rumah ini. Dan kalau kau mau aku bisa merawat lukamu sampai kau sembuh!"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Dan sejak saat itulah, takdir keduanya mulai saling bertautan.

* * *

**Author Commentary: Wahahahahhaha... Ancur, fanfic ancur saya yang lainnya... hahaha... *ditimpuk* Maaf kalau Naruto dan Sakura kelewat OOC. Sebenarnya mau dibuat ada unsur petualangan, tetapi gak jadi. Tapi semoga kalian semua menyukai cerita gaje saya... Review? Flame dan makian diterima~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SANG BURONAN CINTA**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**_Suara tembakan menggema di mana-mana, suaranya yang bergemuruh menggelegar. Orang-orang berteriak, menjerit kesakitan di sela-sela suara tembakan. Darah-darah berceceran, mengalir, mengotori semuanya. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde mengintip semua pemandangan itu dari balik lemari kecil._

'_Ketemu kau!'_

_BANG!_

Siang harinya, Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, mendapati dirinya masih berada di rumah Sakura, gadis berambut merah yang kemarin telah menolongnya. Naruto mengusap-usap dahinya, peluh membasahi dahinya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah bahunya, ia melihat bahwa cahaya matahari merembes masuk lewat jendela. Sambil berusaha menyelaraskan nafasnya, Naruto duduk di sisi tepi tempat tidur.

Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi yang tak ingin dilihatnya lagi.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Memikirkan mengenai mimpinya barusan. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tempat ia tidur. Ia memang masih berada di rumah Sakura dan ia tidur di kamar milik Sakura yang satu lagi, yang terpisah jauh dengan kamar gadis itu. Saat Naruto beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur, ia mendapati bahwa kamar tidur yang ditidurinya ini benar-benar berantakan. Banyak perabotan yang sudah tak jelas lagi tempatnya. Bahkan buku-buku berserakan di sekitarnya. Ada beberapa kardus yang berisi komik-komik untuk remaja lak-laki, yang keadaannya sudah lusuh saat Naruto mengeceknya. Ada beberapa poter tokoh-tokoh wrestling yang posternya tergulung rapi di dalam sebuah kardus besar, beserta sebuah bola basket dan sepasang sepatu kets. Bahkan ada beberapa foto terpampang di sekitar meja dan tembok-tembok.

Naruto mengamati semua barang-barang tersebut dengan seksama. Ia merasa seperti sedang berada di sebuah kamar anak laki-laki remaja berusia belasan tahun.

Lalu sesuatu menarik perhatian Naruto, sebuah foto di sisi tempat tidur, sebuah foto tua.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, mengamati apa yang terbingkai di foto tersebut. Ia meraih foto tersebut dan menimang-nimangnya. Dilihatnya foto itu lebih dekat. Di foto tersebut, terdapat foto dua orang anak. Sepasang anak yang tampaknya tak jauh perbedaan usianya, yang salah seorangnya sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera, sementara yang lainnya memeluk sosok yang sedang melambaikan tangannya tersebut.

Saat Naruto mengamati foto tersebut baik-baik, ternyata gadis yang sedang memeluk anak laki-laki yang sedang melambaikan tangannya adalah Sakura, tetapi dalam wujud seorang gadis remaja berusia empat belas sampai lima belas tahun dengan rambut panjang sepinggang. Sementara anak laki-laki yang sedang melambaikan tangan memiliki wajah yang agak mirip dengan Sakura, dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata yang berwarna hitam, berbeda dengan mata zamrud milik Sakura. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat,tampaknya anak laki-laki ini berusia sekitar sebelas tahunan. Naruto mengernyit heran. Rasanya anak ini sedikit familiar, apa ia pernah melihat anak ini di suatu tempat?

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan Naruto, "Kau sedang apa?" ternyata Sakura yang sedang membuka pintu. Ia memasang wajah polos ketika mendapati Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan buru-buru, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Kau sendiri, seharusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk!" seru Naruto kesal, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kaget. Ia tak sadar bahwa Sakura sedang berada di ambang pintu.

"Ini rumahku. Jadi terserah aku mau melakukan apa. Lagi pula kau ini hanya tamu," sahut Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Meski gadis di hadapannya ini sepertinya berusia sekitar sembilan belas tahunan—hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dengannya, tetapi sikapnya cukup kekanak-kanakkan. Tetapi sebenarnya gadis ini cukup imut juga kalau bersikap seperti itu. Naruto meletakkan kembali foto di tangannya ke tempat asalnya dengan membalikkan bingkai fotonya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maaf." Naruto mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku kan hanya bercanda," sahut Sakura sambil terkekeh sedikit. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah foto yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Naruto, memungutnya, "Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lihat tadi dari foto ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan menemukannya," ujar Naruto, "Siapa anak laki-laki yang bersamamu di foto itu? Wajahnya itu... terlihat sama persis sepertimu."

"Oh? Maksudmu anak ini?" Sakura menunjuk pada gambar anak laki-laki yang sedang melambaikan tangannya, "Dia ini adikku. Namanya Konohamaru. Ia tewas karena kecelakaan dua tahun lalu. Sebelum ia meninggal, aku dan dia tinggal bersama almarhumah kakekku. Dan sejak kakekku meninggal, aku pindah ke tempat ini bersamanya. Kini aku tak mempunyai sanak famili."

_Dan kini hanya kau yang tinggal di sini sendirian_, batin Naruto. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu... Aku tak bermaksud menanyakan adikmu yang sudah meninggal."

"Tak apa," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Biasanya aku senang untuk mengingatnya. Dan juga, kamar yang kau tiduri ini adalah kamar tidurnya semasa ia hidup dulu."

Naruto menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Perasaannya jadi tak enak, "Be-begitu ya..."

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, menyuruhnya keluar, "Sudahlah. Ayo sekarang kita sarapan. Aku sudah membuat roti panggang untukmu," kata Sakura sebelum berlalu keluar dari dalam kamar. Naruto berjalan mengikutinya.

* * *

Di atas meja makan tersedia sepotong roti panggang dan selai kacang di atasnya. Naruto menjilati bibirnya. Sudah dari kemarin ia tak makan gara-gara ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejaran polisi. Dan hari ini ia merasa benar-benar kelaparan. Ia pun mengambil roti tersebut dan melahapnya dengan lahap. Tetapi ia langsung berhenti makan saat melihat Sakura sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kau tak sarapan?" tanya Naruto. Heran melihat Sakura tak melahap sarapannya.

"Aku tak terbiasa sarapan. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya aku berangkat bekerja di klinik," jelas Sakura. Ia meraih jaketnya dari gantungan baju dan memakainya, "Berhati-hatilah di sini. Jangan membukakan pintu kalau ada orang asing selain aku. Dan jangan keluar dari rumah sembarangan kalau kau ingin polisi tak menemukanmu. Aku tak mau sampai kena masalah hanya karena ketahuan menyembunyikan buronan polisi di rumah."

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Kau terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang khawatir pada anak perempuannya. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak akan berharap agar ditemukan polisi."

Sakura menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu. Kuncinya aku percayakan padamu, karena aku yakin bahwa kau tak akan mencuri barang-barangku di rumah ini. Jadi aku berharap kau tak keberatan kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga rumahku," kata Sakura sambil meletakkan kunci di atas tangan Naruto, sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah. Tenang saja. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku," gumam Naruto, kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Belum lama Sakura meninggalkan rumahnya, Naruto sudah menghabiskan roti panggangnya. Tetapi ia masih merasa sedikit lapar. Naruto bergegas menuju arah kulkas, mencari-cari makanan yang dapat mengganjal isi perutnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya Sakura itu aneh sekali. Terlalu aneh untuk bersikap baik pada seorang buronan polisi. Ia masih penasaran, kenapa Sakura mau berbaik hati mengijinkannya tinggal di rumahnya dan memberinya makanan, bahkan dipercayakan untuk menjaga rumahnya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Atau mungkin, saat ini Sakura bukannya mau berangkat bekerja, tetapi malah mendatangi polisi dan memberitahu keberadaanya? Tetapi Naruto tak mau berburuk sangka, ia harus tetap berterima kasih pada Sakura.

Sehabis mengambil apel dari dalam kulkas, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kamar tempat ia tidur. Ia berniat merakit senjata-senjatanya. Bisa dibilang, merakit senjata adalah hobinya. Dan siapa tahu hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa bosannya selama berada di rumah Sakura. Sayang sekali, di rumah sekecil ini Sakura pun tak mempunyai TV. Tapi mungkin lebih baik kalau Sakura tak mempunyai TV, sehingga Naruto tak perlu menonton acara berita mengenai dirinya di TV.

Tetapi baru sejam ia merakit senjata, tiba-tiba saja ia pun merasa sangat bosan. Biasanya, sebelum ia berada di sini, sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran, Naruto selalu pergi ke toko senjata untuk melihat-lihat pistol-pistol atau senapan dan membelinya. Atau terkadang pergi berburu di hutan, untuk melatih kemampuannya. Sayangnya sekarang ini ia tak dapat pergi ke mana-mana, karena pasti sekarang para polisi sedang berburu dirinya. Tetapi kebosanannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Naruto meraih sebuah jaket lusuh yang kebetulan ditemukannya di lemari pakaian dan sebuah topi baseball beserta sebuah kacamata tanpa minus. Dengan begini, ia yakin bahwa para polisi tak akan mengenalinya. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari rumah Sakura.

Kota hari ini dipadati oleh banyak orang. Banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitar trotoar atau di tepi pertokoan. Beberapa di antara mereka jalan-jalan di sekitar trotoar secara berkelompok. Di antara orang-orang tersebut, Naruto celingukan ke sana kemari, ia terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Tetapi sebenarnya ia hanya ingin waspada kalau-kalau ada polisi yang melihatnya.

Saat Naruto hendak berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah toko, ia langsung berlari kencang ketika melihat tiga orang tampak berpatroli di depan toko tersebut. Ia memilih untuk segera lari karena ia takut ketahuan para polisi yang sedang bertugas tersebut. Ia terus berlari sampai tiba di depan sebuah toko elektronik yang ramai dikunjungi orang. Naruto berdesakan dengan orang-orang di sana, ia juga ingin mencari tahu apa yang saat ini para reporter sedang beritakan. Apakah mungkin mengenai dirinya?

"_Kemarin malam seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama Uzumaki Naruto, yang sudah buron selama lebih dari setahun berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi setelah melakukan aksi pembunuhan di kota Osaka. Beginilah ciri-ciri buronan tersebut, seorang pria bertubuh sekitar seratus delapan puluh, berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru dan rambut pirang. Apabila ada yang dapat menemukan orang ini, diharapkan segera menghubungi nomor berikut ini..._"

Tepat sekali dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Naruto menghela nafas. Berita yang ditayangkan tepat seperti perkiraannya, perkiraan bahwa kini sebagian besar stasiun televisi sedang menayangkan tentang dirinya yang buron.

"Astaga, mengerikan sekali seorang pembunuh bayaran bisa berkeliaran bebas di tempat seperti ini."

Seseorang berbisik pelan pada empat orang teman prianya di sampingnya. Naruto memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

"Aku harap aku tak akan bertemu dengan pria mengerikan seperti itu. Kudengar ia sudah membunuh lebih dari dua puluh orang."

"Pembunuh bayaran, ya? Memangnya berapa uang yang ia terima hanya dengan sekali membunuh?"

"Padahal nyawa manusia itu tak dapat dibeli dengan mudah."

Perkataan terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut orang yang tak dikenalnya, entah kenapa, seolah memberi pukulan keras di hati Naruto. Naruto melangkah mundur, berlari keluar dari kerumunan orang. Perkataan orang yang didengarnya barusan, terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Ia berlari tanpa arah. Yang dijumpainya saat ia berlari, hanyalah tempelan kertas bergambar dirinya yang sedang buron, tayangan TV yang terpampang di etalase toko mengenai dirinya, atau sekumpulan koran yang pastinya juga memberitakan tentang dirinya sebagai berita utama di halaman-halaman depan.

_Apa alasanku terus membunuh? Apa dengan membunuh aku akan merasa senang? Apakah hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk membalas dendam kedua orang tuaku_?

Tanpa sadar, Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah klinik pusat kota. Ia terhenti karena sesaat ia seperti melihat ada sosok Sakura lewat di sekitar klinik. Dan saat Naruto menoleh ke arah taman, ia melihat Sakura tengah berbincang dengan dua orang perawat. Sakura tampak begitu cantik dengan seragam perawatnya. Rambutnya yang pendek ia gelung, membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke sisi bahunya. Naruto mengernyit heran. Benar juga ya, Sakura kan pernah bilang kalau ia bekerja sebagai seorang perawat di sebuah klinik di tengah kota.

Naruto hendak menghampiri Sakura, tetapi ia merasa enggan. Pasti di sana banyak orang yang sedang berobat. Siapa tahu di antara mereka ada polisi yang sedang bertugas. Apalagi tampaknya rumah sakit ini dipenuhi oleh penjaga. Saat Naruto hendak berbalik, bermaksud pergi melanjutkan melihat-melihat di toko senjata api, seekor anjing menyalakinya.

"WOOOFFF!"

"Hwaaaa!" pekik Naruto kaget. Ia mundur ke belakang sambil memegangi dadanya. Duh, kaget. Dari mana asalnya anjing ini? Naruto berusaha menendang anjing tersebut, tetapi anjing tersebut menggigit pergelangan kakinya, "Aduh! Lepaskan! Dasar anjing sialan!"

"Berhenti Akamaru!" seorang pria menarik tali yang dikalungkan di leher anjing bernama Akamaru tersebut.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pria tersebut. Ia menelan ludahnya. Sial! Pria itu ternyata polisi. Dapat dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Setelan seragam biru dengan topi berlambang polisi di atas kepalanya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maaf. Saya sedang berpatroli di sekitar sini, tetapi tak kusangka kalau ia sampai menggigit penduduk di sekitar sini. Maaf." Ia menatap ke arah anjing polisinya yang masih terus menggeram pada Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" seru Naruto gelagapan, "Yang penting sekarang ia bisa berhenti menggigit pergelangan kakiku..." Naruto melirik ke saku baju polisi muda tersebut, "Terima kasih... Pak Polisi Inuzuka Kiba..."

Kiba, sang polisi muda tersebut membelalakkan matanya, "Eh? Oh, ya..." sesaat ia menyadari mengapa Naruto bisa mengetahui namanya, "Mungkin lebih baik Anda jangan bertindak mencurigakan, terus diam berdiri di depan bangunan rumah sakit. Seolah-olah Anda ini seorang teroris..."

Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa, tetapi ia berusaha menjawab, "Umm... Yeah... Aku melihat seorang kenalanku sedang berada di depan rumah sakit. Jadi aku hendak menyapanya, tetapi akhirnya tak jadi..." ia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Oh." Kiba mangut-mangut, "Kalau begitu, saya harap Anda juga berhati-hati di sekitar sini. Pembunuh yang buron kemarin malam kemungkinan berada di sekitar sini..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan panik, "Pe-pembunuh?" rupanya para polisi kini memang sedang mencari-cari dirinya. Tetapi untungnya polisi di hadapannya ini masih belum menyadari bahwa pembunuh yang ia maksud ada di hadapannya. Ia menjauh sedikit saat anjing bernama Akamaru mulai menggonggong padanya.

Kiba menarik Akamaru mundur dari Naruto, "Anda tak tahu? Pembunuh yang dinilai sampai tiga ratus juta, yang kemarin malam baru saja buron dari kejaran kami!" Kiba mengerutkan dahinya, "Seharusnya orang-orang di seluruh penjuru kota sudah mengetahuinya! Apa Anda tidak tahu? Sekarang seluruh kepolisian Jepang sedang mencari-cari pembunuh tersebut ke seluruh penjuru kota."

Naruto meringis. Ia mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya, dan tangannya mulai basah akan keringat, "Err- ehm... Di rumahku aku tak memiliki TV..." ia menyeka dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Merasa mulai sedikit gugup berhadapan dengan seorang polisi di hadapannya, "Kalau boleh, aku harus pergi sekarang," ia pun langsung berlari dari Kiba sembari menoleh ke arahnya dan mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

Kiba sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja melihat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, memasang wajah aneh. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, "Memangnya kenapa dengan pria itu? Padahal aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk lebih berhati-hati."

* * *

Naruto berlari dan terus berlari menjauhi polisi bernama Kiba itu. Karena kota Osaka sedang penuh pada hari itu, Naruto harus bertabrakan dengan banyak kerumunan orang atau malah terperangkap di dalam kerumunan orang tersebut saat berlari. Tetapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, tempat ini terlalu banyak polisi. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ada yang tahu tentang keberadaannya di sini. Apalagi sepertinya anjing yang bernama Akamaru itu cukup pintar untuk tahu siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Untung saja polisi bernama Kiba itu masih belum menyadari identitas Naruto.

Sayangnya, saat sedang berlari, Naruto malah tersesat ke tengah pusat kota. Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal. Ia memang masih baru pertama kali ini berada di Osaka. Bahkan ia lupa lewat mana jalan menuju rumah Sakura sesaat tadi. Naruto terhenti sesaat. Kalau ia terus berlari tanpa tahu tujuan, bisa-bisa dirinya malah sampai ke kantor polisi. Atau buruknya, ia akan tersesat untuk waktu yang lama di tempat ini. Ah, seandainya saja ia mengikuti perkataan Sakura, tak akan begini jadinya. Naruto mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Mungkin ada jalan pintas menuju rumah Sakura. Naruto pun memilih kembali jalan yang dilaluinya tadi. Pasti polisi bernama Kiba tadi sudah pergi dari tempat itu.

BRUKKK!

"Aduh!"

Tanpa sengaja seorang pria menubruknya. Keduanya saling melangkah mundur saat bertubrukan secara tak sengaja. Tetapi dokumen yang dibawa oleh dokumen-dokumen yang dibawa oleh pria itu berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Maafkan aku," kata pria itu, meminta maaf pada Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa," Naruto meringis kecil. Ia memperhatikan pria yang barusan tidak sengaja menubruknya. Tampaknya ia lebih tua setahun darinya. Tetapi wajahnya yang terlihat dingin dan serius membuatnya tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

Dan kedua mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat ia menyadari bahwa kacamatanya dan topinya juga ikut jatuh berserakan di atas tanah bersama dengan dokumen pria tersebut. Pria itu sendiri, saat ia membereskan dokumennya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat wajah Naruto. Ia langsung melompat sambil menodongkan moncong pistolnya ke wajah Naruto, "K-kau!" serunya dengan wajah tak percaya, "Kau Uzumaki Naruto, pembunuh bayaran itu!" ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda bukti anggota polisi, "Aku Inspektur kepolisian dari kantor kepolisian Osaka, Uchiha Sasuke! Jangan bergerak!"

_Uh-oh, tidak lagi_, batin Naruto sambil bersiap-siap berlari sambil berhati-hati pada moncong pistol tersebut.

"Jangan bergerak atau aku akan menembakmu!" ancam inspektur polisi Sasuke. Ia meraih ponselnya dari dalam kantong jas yang dikenakannya dan memencet beberapa tombol, "Halo. Di sini Inspektur polisi Uchiha Sasuke. Harap segera menuju ke kawasan pertokoan Osaka seka-"

_Ini saat yang tepat untuk kabur_! Pikir Naruto saat mengamati Sasuke sedang sibuk menelepon polisi lainnya. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju sebuah gang kecil yang terletak di antara pertokoan. Sasuke yang mendapati Naruto telah raib di hadapannya langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong jasnya dengan cara menyentakkannya. Ia berlari mengejar Naruto, "Tunggu! Berhenti! Kalau tidak aku akan menembakmu!"

"Aku tak akan mungkin berhenti di sini, bodoh," gumam Naruto geram. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, sehingga badannya mampu berlari lebih cepat. Kali ini ia tak mau mengambil resiko menoleh ke belakang. Karena sekali ia berhenti ataupun memperlambat langkah larinya, Sasuke pasti akan menangkapnya. Apalagi Sasuke sudah memanggil teman-teman polisinya.

Gang kecil yang dilalu oleh Naruto untung saja cukup panjang untuk dilalui, sehingga ia dapat memperlambat Sasuke dalam mengejarnya. Ia menabrak beberapa tempat sampah dan kantung-kantung berisi sampah di dalam gang sempit tersebut. Ia berlari menuju ke arah cahaya di luar gang.

"Berhenti!"

DOR! DOR!

Sasuke menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto. Tetap berkali-kali tembakannya meleset mengenai dinding gang kecil. Naruto menambah kecepatannya, hingga ia sampai kekerumunan orang-orang di pusat kota. Ia pun membaur dengan orang-orang lainnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang baru keluar dari dalam gang langsung kebingungan mencari sosok Naruto. Ia kembali meraih ponselnya, "Target sepertinya sedang menuju ke arah utara. Cepat bawa polisi lainnya ke tempat tersebut!"

WIII! WIII!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirene mobil polisi, bergema ke segala penjuru arah kota Osaka. Beberapa orang anggota polisi dan beberapa anjing terlatih dari kepolisian dikerahkan, mereka tampak memadati pusat pertokoan Osaka. Para pengunjung pusat pertokoan Osaka langsung kalang kabut, beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang, karena para polisi menyuruh mereka untuk tidak berada di sana. Toh buat apa juga mengambil resiko untuk bertemu dengan pembunuh bayaran yang berbahaya tersebut, pikir mereka. Sedangkan Naruto, di saat yang sama, ia masih berbaur dengan kerumunan orang-orang. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan penutup jaket. Ia mengikuti kemana kerumunan orang membawanya.

"Kesini! Pasti ia lewat ke sebelah sini!" seru salah seorang polisi bernama Neji. Ia memimpin segerombolan polisi menuju ke sebuah gang yang cukup besar di samping toko perhiasan.

Naruto mengamati mereka. Tangan kananya memegangi bahunya. Ia merasakan perih yang amat sangat di bahunya. Darah segar mengucur dari bahunya, tetapi karena ia mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam, darahnya terlihat seperti keringat biasa, "Sial. Tak kusangka akan sampai sejauh ini.." ia mengamati bahunya dan meringis kecil.

Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari menyusuri jalan trotoar. Tetapi tiba-tiba seorang polisi menembak ke arahnya.

"Itu dia!"

DOR! DOR!

Naruto menghindar dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Polisi bernama Kiba rupanya! Ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada Naruto.

"Damn!"

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal, sambil memegangi bahunya. Tetapi para polisi mengikutinya dari belakang. Meski mereka berbeda jauh jaraknya, Naruto belum bisa bernafas lega. Akamaru, anjing kepolisian berlari menerjang ke arahnya. Secepat apa pun ia berlari, dalam beberapa detik anjing itu akan menangkapnya. Naruto pun berlari menuju ke sebuah jalan raya besar.

Para polisi dan beberapa anjing kepolisian mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah truk hampir menerjang Naruto dari arah kanannya. Naruto pun dengan sigap melemparkan dirinya ke seberang jalan. Tubuhnya jatuh dengan posisi bahu menabrak pembatas jalan. Naruto memekik, kini bahunya benar-benar mengalirkan banyak darah. Tetapi ia tak berhenti di situ. Ia terus berlari. Sementara para polisi di belakangnya terhenti. Karena mendadak jalan raya yang dilalui Naruto tadi menjadi macet.

"Sial! Kita kehilangan dia!" geram Kiba sambil menyentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Sepertinya kebetulan tadi benar-benar menguntungkannya. Saat kita hendak menyebrang, tiba-tiba keadaan jadi macet begini," seloroh Neji. Ia memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam saku bajunya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di belakang mereka bersama seorang pria berambut ekor kuda. Para polisi yang berada di sana langsung memberi hormat pada mereka.

"Inspektur Uchiha Sasuke dan Kepala Polisi Nara Shikamaru..." bisik Kiba.

"Apa buronan itu berhasil lolos?" tanya Shikamaru, kepala polisi kepolisian Osaka.

"Ya, Pak Kepala. Maafkan kami. Kami tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjebak kami sampai ke sini," ujar Neji.

"Tidak apa Wakil Inspektur Hyuuga Neji. Lain kali kita pasti akan menangkapnya," kata Sasuke yakin, "Kalau seandainya ia berlari melewati jalan raya ini, sepertinya ia masuk ke daerah pemukiman warga sekitar sini."

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat ia terhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Butuh beberapa saat untuk kembali menyelaraskan nafasnya kembali. Akhirnya ia menemukan jalan pulang yang aman sampai ke rumah Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Aman, tak ada polisi ataupun seorang pun yang melihat keberadaannya. Kecuali... seorang pria berusia setengah abad yang sedang berdiri di samping rumah Sakura. Seluruh rambutnya berwarna putih dan badannya lebih tinggi dari Naruto beberapa centimeter. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Kau ini pacarnya Sakura-chan, ya? Sayang sekali, Sakura-chan sedang tak berada di rumah," kata pria itu.

"Ah? Eh?" Naruto celingukan, "A-anu... Dia bukan pacarku... aku hanya sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya saja. Di-dia... temanku. Yeah, teman kerjaku di klinik," dusta Naruto, mencari-cari alasan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya pada pria tua di depannya ini. Apa dia ini kakeknya Sakura? Tapi katanya Sakura kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Oh. Begitu rupanya," pria itu mangut-mangut, "Kalau begitu, baguslah. Aku senang Sakura-chan memiliki teman yang masih mau memperhatikannya. Sejak ia kehilangan adiknya dua tahun lalu, ia terlihat sangat sedih..."

Naruto hening untuk sesaat, "Be-begitu, ya..."

"Yah... Tapi memang hanya Konohamaru keluarganya satu-satunya. Wajar saja kalau ia sampai sesedih itu saat kehilangan adiknya," pria tua itu menerawang ke atas langit. Lalu ia menatap Naruto, "Kalau begitu, selamat menunggu." Ia beranjak pergi setelah melihat ke arah bahu Naruto yang basah oleh darah. Tetapi ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang kunci. Pintu terbuka. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya dengan seksama, mengamati apakah ada orang yang melihatnya. Dengan buru-buru, ia masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura,berharap tak ada yang melihatnya.

* * *

"Bahumu kenapa bisa luka begini, sih?" tanya Sakura bingung saat mendapati bahu Naruto terluka lebih parah. Ia membalutkan luka Naruto dengan perban.

"Tadi aku terjatuh saat ke kamar mandi," kata Naruto asal. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan pada Sakura soal kejadian di pusat kota tadi! Dan untungnya Sakura juga tak tahu soal keributan di daerah pertokoan tadi.

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak."

"Ya terserah," gumam Sakura jengkel. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto dengan cukup keras setelah membalut lukanya, sehingga membuat Naruto menjerit tertahan, "Nah. Sudah selesai."

"Tapi tak perlu sampai menepuk bahuku kan! Sakit tahu!" rintih Naruto.

"Biar lukamu cepat sembuh, aku menepuknya sedikit."

"Sedikit katamu?"

Sakura berkecak pinggang, "Kalau kau protes, aku tak mau lagi mengobati lukamu." Ancam Sakura. Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu pelan. Sakura hanya tertawa melihatnya, "Makanya. Jangan banyak bicara seperti itu. Oh, ya, malam ini aku memasakkan makaroni saus jagung. Kau mau?"

Tiba-tiba perut Naruto mengeluarkan bunyi bergemuruh, "Sepertinya aku tak perlu mengatakannya lagi," gumam Naruto menahan malu. Wajahnya memerah, "Tolong buatkan."

Sakura terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Kau ini sepertinya bodoh, ya!"

"He-hei! Apa maksudmu?" bentak Naruto malu.

Sakura hanya berdeham, "Baiklah! Percayakan padaku!" seru Sakura kemudian. Ia menarik lengan bajunya ke atas dan berlari kecil menuju dapur.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Sakura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura, gadis itu. Entah kenapa, sifatnya itu mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya. Dan juga rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu, meski rambut ibunya lebih tua warnanya.

"_Sakit, Bu! Jangan menepuk lukaku, dong!"_

"_Biar cepat sembuh."_

Naruto mengelap matanya yang basah oleh air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Ia rindu, sangat rindu dengan sosok ibunya. Juga ayahnya. Ia kehilangan keduanya sejak saat itu. Di saat di mana ia kehilangan kedua orang tua yang sangat dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi. Naruto menoleh ke arah kamar tempat ia tidur. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Tunggu! Po-ponsel? Bagaimana mungkin ponselnya berbunyi! Apa polisi sedang melacak nomor ponselnya? Itu mungkin saja. Naruto buru-buru menghampiri ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja sambil berlari kecil. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengangkatnya, membaca siapa yang meneleponnya. Dan di layar ponselnya, tertera sebuah nama di sana.

Naruto menarik nafasnya, "Orochimaru-sama?" ia meenimang-nimang ponselnya dengan ragu-ragu, mengangkat panggilan tersebut atau tidak.

Lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya dengan perasaan gugup, "Ha-halo?"

Terdengar suara parau dari unjung telepon. Suara berat dan parau yang sangat dikenalnya, suara seorang pria, "_Ah. Rupanya benar Naruto, ya. Aku senang kau masih hidup, bisa lolos dari kejaran polisi kemarin malam,_" lalu terdengar suara seorang pria sedang tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, "_Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan misimu yang selanjutnya?_"

* * *

**Author Commentary: Karena ragu, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengganti genrenya menjadi Romance/Crime. Maaf atas banyak karakter yang kelewat OOC. Dan mohon atas reviewnya! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author commentary: ****Maaf kelamaan update!****Karena ****saya sebentar lagi mau lulus, jadinya saya malas mengupdate… *curcol* Dan karena kelamaan update, sebagai gantinya saya membuat fanfic ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dan di sini akan ada hint SasuHina (bagi para anti SasuHina saya mohon maaf D:), meski hanya sedikit. Enjoy!**

**Warning: OOC, OC**

**SANG BURONAN CINTA**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke arah ruangan tengah. Tangannya yang dari tadi sibuk memotong-motong bahan makanan untuk makan malam, kini berhenti bekerja. Matanya yang berganti bekerja, mencari-cari sosok Naruto yang dari tadi dikiranya sedang menunggunya memasak makan malam di ruangan tengah. Sakura berjalan ke arah ruangan tengah, namun tak dapat menemukan cowok itu. Kebingungannya langsung reda saat ia mencium bau hangus dari arah dapur. Ia berbalik arah ke dapur, mengecek masakannya yang dikiranya gosong.

Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar tempat ia tidur. Wajahnya tampak panik dan pucat pasi. Tangannya yang gemetaran memegang ponsel dan menempelkannya ponselnya ke telinganya, "Tu-Tuan Orochimaru?" ujarnya tak percaya saat mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Suaranya gemetaran, seperti tercekat di tenggorokan, "Kenapa… Kenapa Tuan menelepon saya?"

Terdengar suara tawa dari saluran telepon, "_Kau tak mungkin lupa, kan? Bahwa aku ini memasang pelacak di ponselmu untuk selalu bisa memastikan di mana kau berada. Jadi tak aneh kalau aku bisa meneleponmu saat ini. Meski kau mencabut baterainya_," Orochimaru, pria yang menelepon Naruto terkekeh pelan. Suara tawanya menyiratkan kesadisan yang ada pada dirinya. Orang inilah yang selama ini mendidik Naruto menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang hebat, orang yang membuat Naruto jatuh tenggelam dalam lautan dosa.

Naruto meraih bagian belakang ponselnya untuk memastikan apakah ponselnya memang dipasang alat penyadap dan pelacak. Dan matanya terbelalak lebar dengan apa yang ditemukannya. Buru-buru ia berusaha melepaskan alat pelacak dan penyadap pada ponselnya, tetapi kembali terdengar suara Orochimaru, "_Jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba melepaskan alat penyadap tersebut. Jika kau sampai melepaskannya, maka dalam beberapa detik alat penyadap itu akan meledak dan dalam beberapa menit kemudian para anak buahku yang manis akan langsung datang ke tempatmu._"

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Naruto, "Tuan ingin saya melakukan apa?"

Orochimaru tertawa. Tawa dingin, seperti tanpa ekspresi, "_Tentu saja aku ingin kau kembali padaku, Naruto. Bukankah kau ingin membalas dendam kedua orang tuamu_?"

Ponsel yang berada di tangan Naruto nyaris ia jatuhkan. Ah, benar juga. Ia ingat bahwa dulu ia pernah bersumpah di hadapan Orochimaru bahwa ia membunuh agar Orochimaru mau membantunya membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"_Besok, datanglah ke sebuah gedung yang lama tak terpakai di sudut kota pukul setengah sebelas siang. Kau harus datang. Jika tidak, nyawa gadis yang ada bersamamu saat ini, akan terancam,_" lalu terdengar suara sambungan telepon.

Naruto menyentakkan ponselnya ke atas lantai dan bergegas menuju ke luar jendela. Dari jendela, ia melihat sesosok bayangan pria di sebuah rumah tua yang tak terpakai. Pasti Orochimaru mengirim seseorang untuk mengintainya sampai ia tahu bahwa kini Naruto sedang bersembunyi di rumah Sakura. Pria blonde itu tersungkur ke atas lantai sambil bersandar ke dinding. Sorot matanya berubah. Ia meremas rambutnya, "Sial! Sial!" umpatnya kesal.

Ia meninju dinding kamar dengan sedikit sentakan halus, namun mampu menyebabkan benda-benda yang tergantung di sekeliling dinding bergetar. Sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Naruto mengumpat-ngumpat kesal selama beberapa kali, "Sial! Sial! Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa orang itu memasang alat pelacak dan penyadap di ponselku! Fuck!" ia menyentakkan tangannya ke dinding berulang kali dengan kesal. Ia memegangi tangannya yang terluka, rasanya nyeri saat ia memukul dinding.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kenapa Sakura sampai harus terlibat? Ini semua kesalahannya, sampai melibatkan Sakura dalam situasi seperti ini! Padahal gadis itu hanya bermaksud menolongnya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana…

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?"

Naruto menoleh ke asal sebuah suara rendah milik seorang gadis yang mengagetkannya. Lelaki berambut blonde itu mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sakura," desis Naruto. Ia menggeretakkan barisan giginya. Apakah Sakura mendengar percakapannya dengan Orochimaru tadi?

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kedua tangannya terayun ke belakang saat ia menghampiri pria blonde itu, "Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Apa lukamu kembali terbuka?"

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Rupanya Sakura tidak mendengar percakapannya di telepon tadi. Syukurlah. Sambil memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, Naruto berkata, "Lukaku tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi," ujarnya berbohong pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mangut-mangut. Ia berbalik keluar dari kamar, "Ayo kita ke ruang makan. Makan malamnya sudah siap." Ia tersenyum lembut pada pria blonde di hadapannya, "Kau pasti akan menyukai masakanku."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikuti gadis berambut pinkish di depannya. Pikirannya berkelebat mengenai Orochimaru tadi. Kalau seandainya pria itu tahu tempat di mana ia sekarang, artinya Sakura dalam bahaya. Karena Orochimaru pasti akan mengejar Naruto di mana pun ia berada. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa diliputi rasa bersalah. Bagaimana kalau nanti Sakura sampai terluka hanya karenanya? Ia tak ingin melihat orang-orang yang di sekitarnya sampai terluka karenanya. Dan kini Sakura lah yang mulai menunjukkan perhatian padanya. Ia tak mau gadis itu sampai terluka karenanya.

Sebuah aroma sedap menarik perhatian Naruto, membuyarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura di hadapannya tengah membawa sepiring makaroni diselimuti oleh saus berwarna kuning pucat. Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana? Kelihatannya lezat bukan? Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya! Makaroni saus jagung!"

Naruto merasakan dirinya juga ikut tersenyum melihat seulas senyuman di wajah Sakura, pikirannya mengenai hal barusan pun langsung dihapus oleh senyuman Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura memiliki juga kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka di hati orang lain selain bisa mengobati luka orang lain, "Ah. Kelihatannya lezat sekali! Baunya enak! Apakah aku bisa memakannya seka-" Naruto menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi merah, "Maaf. Aku terlalu banyak bicara, ya…"

"Hehe, tak apa!" Sakura terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya, "Kau jadi tampak berbeda dengan kau yang dulu saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Kau tampaknya lebih banyak tertawa."

Naruto memegangi pipinya, '_Benarkah aku banyak tertawa?_' batinnya.

"Kalau begitu, tanpa tanggung lagi mari habiskan makan malam buatanku!" ujar Sakura penuh bersemangat.

Naruto melihat Sakura menyendokkan banyak makaroni ke atas piringnya, sementara gadis itu sendiri hanya mengambil sedikit untuk bagiannya. Tetapi anehnya gadis itu tampak senang sekali membagi makan malamnya bersama dengan Naruto, "Kenapa kau tampak bersemangat sekali?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan begitu sadar ia telah menanyakannya, ia langsung merasa tak enak, "Eh… Maksudku…"

"Soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku memasakkan masakan untuk orang lain," sahut Sakura secara langsung.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, "Pertama kali?"

"Pertama kalinya setelah kematian adik laki-lakiku," Sakura segera mengoreksi perkataannya. Senyumannya yang dari tadi selalu mengembang di wajahnya kini menghilang, "Makanya… Aku merasa senang sekali, bisa memasak untuk orang lain. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku makan malam bersama orang lain."

"O-oh," Naruto jadi merasa tak enak mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Tetapi gadis berambut pink itu kembali melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya paman dan bibi sering mengajakku makan bersama mereka sih, tetapi aku sering menolak ajakan mereka karena aku terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan di rumah dan di rumah sakit. Dan aku sangat senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa melewatkan makan malam bersamamu Naruto!"

Warna merah menghiasi wajah Naruto. Lelaki berambut blonde itu nyaris menjatuhkan gelas berisi air yang digenggamnya, "K-kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan, Sakura."

"Tidak! Aku serius!" bantah Sakura, "Dan aku tahu bahwa kau itu orang baik. Kau sudah menolongku dari tembakan polisi pada malam itu. Sebenarnya hanya memberimu tumpangan menginap di rumahku dan memberikanmu makan malam tidaklah cukup untuk membalasnya," Sakura menggaruk pipinya.

Mata Naruto yang berwarna biru safir menangkap bayangan Sakura. Seutas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Hatinya benar-benar terasa damai melihat gadis ini. Tetapi sorot kesedihan yang terpancar di mata gadis itu membuat Naruto terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakan tangannya ke arah tangan Sakura. Sakura yang kaget saat tangannya tiba-tiba saja disentuh oleh Naruto, tanpa sengaja mendorong meja makan ke arah yang berlawanan. Tubuh Naruto pun pada akhirnya tertimpa oleh meja makan beserta hidangan makan malam.

Sakura, dengan wajah memerah, buru-buru menghampiri Naruto, "M-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas sambil mengangkuti meja makan yang menimpa tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja makan malamnya yang jadi terbuang percuma," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Gadis berambut pink yang berlutut di hadapannya itu membersihkan sebagian tubuh Naruto yang terkena sisa makanan, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" katanya menyesal.

Naruto hanya tertawa, "_That's okay_. Sekarang bolehkah aku bangun? Dari tadi kau mendudukiku…"

"M-maaf!" Sakura buru-buru bangun. Ia heran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja jadi salah tingkah begini di hadapan Naruto. Saat Sakura hendak berdiri, tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung dan lagi-lagi ia terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Naruto, "Aduh… Ma-maaf, lagi-lagi aku…"

Bukannya berusaha menyuruh Sakura untuk segera berdiri dari atas tubuhnya, Naruto malah menarik lengan Sakura, menariknya lebih dekat. Kemudian ia mendekap tubuh Sakura, di mana gadis berambut pink itu wajahnya sudah memerah seperti apel.

"N-Naruto! A-apa yang kau-"

"Kau… Apa kau merasa kesepian?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekap Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara detakan jantung Sakura, "Kau kesepian bukan? Setelah kau kehilangan adikmu, kau pasti merasa sangat kesepian, sampai mengijinkanku untuk tinggal bersamamu."

"A-aku…"

Naruto menyisir rambut Sakura dengan ruas jari tangannya. Ia mencium wangi rambut Sakura, wangi alami bunga sakura, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bolehkan aku tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama?"

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya ke leher Naruto, "Bukannya aku keberatan, sih… Tapi aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau menemaniku," kata Sakura sungkan. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto, "Emm… Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita membereskan kotoran yang berserakan?" tanyanya sambil berusaha bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"_Gladly_," sahut Naruto.

Ia mencengkram kedua sisi tubuh Sakura saat berusaha berdiri, sekaligus berusaha menopang tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu tak terjatuh. Sambil tersipu-sipu, Sakura membisikkan kata-kata terima kasih pada Naruto. Sementara pria berambut blonde itu hanya menyahut dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Mereka berdua kembali mendirikan meja makan dan membereskan sisa-sisa dan peralatan makanan yang berserakan di lantai.

Saat itu tumbuh tekad di jiwa Naruto, tekad untuk melindungi gadis yang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Maka Naruto akhirnya membulatkan tekadnya untuk datang ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan oleh Orochimaru, jika hal itu dapat menyelamatkan Sakura dari bahaya yang mengancamnya. Dan ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura, karena di hatinya telah tumbuh perasaan bahwa ia harus menemani Sakura. Mau tak mau, besok Naruto harus datang menemui Orochimaru demi gadis itu. Dan malam itu, waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sehabis Sakura berangkat menuju ke tempat kerjanya, Naruto langsung berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang seadanya. Kemarin sehabis ia membantu Sakura membereskan peralatan makanan, Sakura memberikannya pakaian untuknya. Kata gadis berambut pinkish itu, ia harus memberikan Naruto banyak pakaian karena ia tak tahu sampai kapan Naruto akan tinggal bersamanya. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa enggan merepotkan gadis itu, tetapi akhirnya ia menerimanya karena tak tahan melihat sorot mata Sakura yang terus menerus memohon padanya. Toh pakaian yang diberikannya itu berguna juga bagi pria berambut blonde ini. Ia jadi bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya saat ia akan menemui Orochimaru.

Naruto mengenakan sebuah kaus putih dan celana jins belel satu-satunya yang dimilikinya. Kemudian ia memadukannya dengan jaket strip dan sebuah topi yang sedikit kebesaran, cukup untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Saat ia bercermin di kaca, ia langsung teringat dengan pistol miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Naruto buru-buru mengambilnya dan menyelipkannya di dalam saku celananya.

Setelah ia selesai melakukan sedikit penyamaran, ia beranjak keluar dari rumah Sakura. Ia tercengang saat seorang pria tua yang dilihatnya kemarin kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Kelakuannya pun berubah panik, "A-ah, saya tak tahu kalau Paman sedang berdiri di sana…" ujar Naruto tergagap-gagap. Sial, ia lupa untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar saat keluar tadi!

"Kau ini pemuda yang kemarin, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan pada rumah Sakura-chan?" tanya pria itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Umm, saya diminta datang ke rumahnya pagi tadi untuk mengantarnya pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Tetapi saat saya datang ternyata dia sudah tidak ada," dusta Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak melihatmu datang ke mari," pria itu masih mencurigai gelagat Naruto.

"Seharusnya Paman melihat saya saat datang ke sini," Naruto masih bersikeras agar paman itu mau mempercayainya, "Oh, ya. Saya harus segera pergi sekarang. Paman…?"

"Jiraiya, panggil aku Jiraiya," ujar pria itu memberitahukan.

"Oh, ya. Paman Jiraiya," tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan cerita Sakura soal paman dan bibi baik hati yang selalu mengajaknya makan malam, "Bisakah Paman menjaga rumah Sakura? Kurasa dia lupa mengunci pintunya," kata Naruto. Ia sebenarnya membawa kunci rumah Sakura, tetapi ia tidak sengaja tidak menguncinya. Kebetulan yang bagus sekali.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah," kata paman Jiraiya, "Pasti Sakura-chan senang sekali bisa mempunyai kekasih yang pengertian sepertimu."

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak membetulkan ucapan paman Jiraiya, tetapi laki-laki berusia setengah abad itu sudah berlalu pergi dari hadapannya. Pria itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Dan kini pikirannya melayang pada jam. Kira-kira jam berapa sekarang? Apakah ia terlambat kalau tiba di gedung itu nanti?

Naruto memilih berjalan melewati jalan-jalan yang sempit, takut ia akan bertemu dengan kawanan polisi seperti kemarin. Apalagi kemarin ia nyaris tertangkap. Dan untung saja di jalanan ia hanya melihat ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Sepertinya ide Orochimaru untuk bertemu dengannya di gedung tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai cukup bagus juga, toh ia lumayan hafal rute menuju ke tempat yang ditujunya. Karena dulu ia sering sekali pergi ke sana.

Dulu saat ia masih menjadi anak didikan Orochimaru, ia selalu dibawa oleh pria itu ke gedung yang sudah tua dan tak terpakai itu untuk latihan membunuh. Ia diajari cara menembak, cara menyiksa dan mengoyak tubuh korban, atau cara menghilangkan jejak sejak ia masih berusia tujuh tahun. Dan di usia sepuluh tahun, Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang tangguh dan mahir menggunakan berbagai macam senjata. Sehingga sejak ia berusia dua belas tahun ia sudah dikirim oleh Orochimaru untuk diserah tugaskan membunuh orang. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto dibayar dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Tetapi Naruto tak pernah merasa puas.

Ia sudah lelah membunuh banyak orang.

Tapi sayangnya, ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan Orochimaru. Selama ini Orochimaru yang sudah membesarkannya dan melatihnya menjadi seorang pembunuh yang hebat. Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Orochimaru, pria itu menjanjikannya padanya untuk membantunya membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya, sehingga dulu Naruto tak mempunyai pilihan selain mengikuti semua perintah pria tersebut.

Dan kini ia sadar, bahwa sudah saatnya ia tak bisa terus menerus membunuh orang. Naruto berharap, kalau saat ia menceritakan pada Orochimaru bahwa ia akan memulai kehidupannya dan memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, Orochimaru akan membiarkannya pergi. Setidaknya ia berpikir seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar, saat Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah jalan raya yang sepi, ia melihat sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai di hadapannya, tempat yang dijanjikan Orochimaru untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan benar saja, itulah tempat yang dulu sering dikunjungi Naruto untuk latihan membunuh. Dengan perasaan agak ragu, Naruto berjalan melewati zebra cross. Lalu akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan gedung tua tersebut.

Gedung tersebut memiliki lantai sebanyak sepuluh lantai. Setiap lantainya, banyak ditemukan tanaman sulur-sulur yang tumbuh dengan liar, mengitari bangunan tersebut, seolah siap meremukkannya. Pada waktu Naruto memasukinya, suasana di dalam gedung sangatlah sepi. Sepertinya Orochimaru masih belum datang ke tempat itu. Sambil berpikir begitu, Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar keadaan bangunan di dalam sana, toh tak ada gunanya ia kabur sekarang.

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan raksasa yang sepertinya dulu dipergunakan sebagai aula dan ruang pertemuan. Di tembok-temboknya, di mana catnya yang mulai luntur dengan ditumbuhi berbagai macam lumut, terdapat banyak sekali lubang-lubang kecil bekas tembakan peluru. Lalu ada banyak berbagai macam sayatan di tembok yang disebabkan oleh benda tajam, disertai dengan banyak bekas darah yang telah mengering.

Tanpa sadar Naruto meraba permukaan tembok. Ia teringat akan masa lalunya. Di sinilah ia dibesarkan. Di sinilah ia tumbuh menjadi seorang pembunuh. Di sinilah ia melihat banyak teman-temannya yang sama-sama dididik Orochimaru tewas terbunuh saat latihan. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya saat ia teringat akan peristiwa tersebut.

"Ternyata kau datang juga."

"!"

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Matanya terbebelalak, sementara mulutnya menganga melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan sorot mata yang dingin dan rambut hitam yang terurai panjang, sementara seekor ular boa melilit lehernya—tetapi pria tersebut tidak tampak kesakitan saat ular boa tersebut melilit lehernya kuat-kuat. Selain itu, pria tersebut dikawal oleh beberapa pria yang berjas hitam dan beberapa anak-anak muda yang sebaya dengan Naruto. Naruto mengenali di antaranya adalah Kabuto, seniornya.

"Tuan Orochimaru…" desis Naruto pelan, cukup tercengang dengan kemunculan pria di hadapannya.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Sudah lama sekali kau tak bertemu denganku—tunggu, apakah empat hari itu termasuk lama, ya? Ah, lupakanlah," Orochimaru tersenyum jahat padanya, "Sekarang, yang penting kau sudah kembali padaku. Kau pasti tidak berpikir untuk pergi dariku bukan?"

"Sebenarnya saya… " Naruto menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya saya berpikir seperti itu pada awal-"

"Kau tak akan mungkin berani melakukannya."

"Tapi saya memang serius ingin mengatakan bahwa saya bukan lagi anak buah Anda!" debat Naruto.

Orochimaru membelalakkan matanya karena kaget, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tetapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi seulas senyuman. Senyuman yang dingin dan kejam, "Jadi, kau berpikir seperti itu, ya? Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya kalau kau sampai mengkhianatiku. Apalagi aku sudah mau berbaik hati berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuamu."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "M-maksud Anda apa dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Orochimaru menyeringai jahat. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan tak lama kemudian datang sepasang pria berjas hitam membawa seorang laki-laki, tepatnya mereka sedang menyeret tubuh seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki tersebut berontak hebat, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari para lelaki berjas hitam yang sedang menyeret tubuhnya. Lalu mereka menjatuhkan laki-laki tersebut tepat di hadapan Naruto. Wajah Naruto berkerut heran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Anda rencanakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku merencanakan untuk membunuh pria ini," sahut Orochimaru dengan ringannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol sejenis Eagle dan meletakkan ujungnya tepat di pelipis pria malang tersebut, "Kau mau tahu apa jadinya kalau aku menembak kepala pria ini?"

"Ti-tidak, kumohon… jangan bunuh aku…" pinta pria malang tersebut.

"H-HENTIKAN!" seru Naruto panik, "Saya mohon, Tuan Orochimaru, jangan bawa orang lain dalam masalah ini! Jangan bunuh orang itu!"

"Terlambat," Orochimaru kembali menyeringai. Ia pun menarik pelatuknya.

BANG!

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang basah muncrat tepat di wajahnya. Naruto menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang basah itu adalah darah dari pria malang yang baru saja ditembak kepalanya tepat di depan matanya. Tepat saat Orochimaru menembaknya tepat di kepalanya, otak pria malang tersebut langsung bertebaran ke segala arah disertai muncratan darah, dan tubunya langsung terjatuh tepat di bawah kaki Naruto. Darah mengalir dari kepala pria yang telah tak bernyawa tersebut.

Naruto menyeka darah segar yang mengotori wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya, "Ke-kenapa…"

"Jadi, apakah kau masih berpikir untuk pergi dariku, Naruto?" tanya Orochimaru sambil disertai seringaian puas di wajahnya. Ia menjilati darah yang mengotori telapak tangannya dan wajahnya, seolah-olah ia ini adalah seekor ular yang haus darah. Ular boa yang melilit lehernya meluncur turun darinya dan mendatangi tubuh pria malang tersebut, mulai memakan sisa otaknya yang berceceran, "Coba saja kau bayangkan Naruto, kau melihat orang terdekatmu terbunuh di depan matamu hanya karena kau berniat untuk berhenti menjadi anak buahku."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tinjunya, "Anda tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Mungkin saja aku melakukannya Naruto," Orochimaru menatap Naruto, "Oh, ya. Kalau tak salah, kau tinggal dengan seorang gadis di sebuah rumah kumuh di sebuah desa bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku membunuh gadis itu, sehingga kau tidak akan punya lagi tempat persembunyian?"

"…a-apa…" suara pria blonde itu bagaikan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ternyata Orochimaru memang mengirim orang untuk mengintainya. Tapi, kenapa Sakura sampai harus terlibat di dalamnya? Naruto menggeram pelan, "Kenapa dia harus sampai terlibat? Jangan pernah libatkan dia!"

"Terlalu terlambat, Naruto. Aku sudah mengawasi gadis itu lewat seorang mata-mata. Kudengar dia kehilangan adiknya dalam kecelakaan bukan? Dan biar kutebak, dia bekerja sebagai seorang perawat di sebuah rumah sakit tidak jauh dari sini? Bukankah begitu?"

"A-Anda tahu dari mana soal itu?"

"Berterima kasihlah pada mata-mata yang kukurimkan untuk memata-mataimu, Naruto," Orochimaru menyeringai pada Kabuto, seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut perak dikuncir—yang juga menyeringai balik padanya, "Sekarang bagaimana? Apakah kau masih berniat untuk berhenti menjadi anak buahku? Apakah kau sudah tak tertarik lagi untuk membalas dendam kedua orang tuamu? Tak tertarikkah kau pada jumlah uang yang kutawarkan? Selain itu aku bisa menjanjikan keselamatan gadis yang ada bersamamu di rumah itu…"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Bagian bawah bibirnya ia gigit hingga nyaris berdarah, "S-saya," Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya. Matanya menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan marah, "Saya…"

* * *

Sasuke menyesap kopi panas di cangkirnya, di ruangan khusus miliknya, tempat ia bekerja. Ia memeriksa beberapa file yang terdapat di tangannya dengan wajah serius. File-file yang berisi data mengenai Naruto, pembunuh bayaran yang selama ini menjadi buronan selama beberapa tahun. Dalam filenya tersebut, dikatakan bahwa Naruto membunuh untuk pertama kalinya saat berusia dua belas tahun, tetapi ia berhasil lolos karena pengadilan membebaskannya dari hukuman penjara. Kalau dihitung-hitung, selama ini Naruto sudah melakukan aksi pembunuhan selama lebih dari enam belas kali. Beberapa di antaranya ia nyaris tertangkap, tetapi karena kecerdikannya ia selalu lolos dari kejaran polisi.

Raut wajah Sasuke masih belum berubah sampai ia menyadari handphone berdering. Sasuke meletakkan file di tangannya dan meraih handphonenya, dan kemudian ia menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, "Halo? Di sini Inspektur Uchiha. Ada yang bisa saya ban-"

"_Papa_!" terdengar suara seorang anak kecil dari telepon.

Senyuman di wajah Sasuke mengembang, "Fugaku, kenapa kau menelepon papa? Kau tahu, kan, kalau papa sekarang sedang sibuk?"

"_Aku kangen dengan papa! Mama juga! Papa pulang, kita main bareng,_" Fugaku, anak Sasuke yang masih berusia lima tahun memohon pada ayahnya.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya, "Iya, iya. Nanti kalau pekerjaan papa sudah selesai, nanti papa pulang dan kita main bareng. Oke?"

"_Papa janji sama aku?_"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya, "Iya. Papa janji. Sekarang mana mama? Papa bisa ngomong sebentar sama mama?"

Lalu terdengar suara Fugaku yang memanggil-manggil nama ibunya, "_Halo? Sasuke?_" terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang merupakan istri Sasuke.

"Oh, Hinata. Maaf, kemarin aku tak sempat pulang. Pekerjaanku menumpuk. Aku harus menangkap seorang pembunuh yang tengah buron. Maaf, ya. Aku janji, selepas kasus ini selesai, aku akan pulang," kata Sasuke.

"_Iya, tak apa. Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke. Dan jangan sampai kau terlalu lelah,_" ingat Hinata, suaranya terdengar begitu cemas.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti. Aku cinta kau. Sampaikan salamku untuk Fugaku."

"_Aku juga cinta kau,_" terdengar bunyi sambungan telepon yang terputus.

Saat Sasuke hendak meletakkan kembali handphonenya, tiba-tiba saja Kiba menerjang masuk, "Saya mohon lapor Inspektur! Saya mendapat berita dari ruangan informasi, bahwa Neji menemukan di mana pembunuh bayaran itu sekarang! Katanya ia sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan kawanan pembunuh yang juga sedang kita cari selama ini!"

"Di mana lokasi tempat mereka berada sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja.

"Di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai, Inspektur!" sahut Kiba, "Letaknya kira-kira agak jauh dari pusat kota!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, "Begitu, ya," katanya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil mantelnya serta sebuah pistol, "Kita berangkat ke sana sekarang juga! Bawa sekalian pasukan pasukan anti teroris ke sana! Aku tak mau kalau mereka sampai kabur saat kita tiba nanti!"

* * *

"Saya tak punya pilihan lain selain tetap setia sebagai anak buah Anda," kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Nada suaranya terdengar gemetaran, seolah-olah ia terpaksa mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin ia katakan. Sebelah tangannya memegangi bagian dalam bajunya, memegang gagang pistol yang ia sembunyikan di dalam saku bajunya.

"Bagus sekali. Keputusan yang sangat bagus sekali Naruto. Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau akan mengatakan hal itu," Orochimaru tertawa dengan nada datar, "Kalau begitu, malam ini kau akan kembali bekerja sebagai seorang pembunuh. Kali ini target kita adalah seorang tuan tanah di daerah sini. Tugas kali ini akan lebih sulit karena orang itu memiliki banyak peralatan khusus yang bertugas untuk mengawasi keadaan di rumahnya. Aku tak mau kalau pada tugas kali ini kau sampai gagal. Kau harus datang ke sebuah bar kecil yang terdapat di tengah kota tengah malam nanti. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal berjas hitam berteriak panik, "Gawat! Gawat! Ada kawanan polisi di luar sana! Mereka sedang menuju ke sini!"

"Apa?" suasana di dalam gedung langsung berubah panik.

Orochimaru hanya menyeringai, "Rupanya mereka berniat menantang kita. Kalau begitu, tampaknya kita tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan mereka."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Orochimaru. Tampaknya ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan pria tua berambut raven itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, dari arah luar jendela, sebuah bom asap mendadak dilemparkan. Seisi ruangan langsung diselimuti asap tebal. Asap tersebut bercampur dengan gas air mata. Beberapa orang di dalam gedung bersikap panik, namun mereka tidak berteriak panik. Beberapa detik kemudian, segerombolan polisi yang berpakaian khusus dengan dilengkapi pengamanan, masuk ke dalam gedung lewat jendela-jendela yang terbuka celahnya.

"Jangan bergerak!" kata salah seorang dari mereka, masih tersembunyi dalam kepulan asap.

Gerombolan polisi tersebut menodongkan moncong pistol mereka ke segala penjuru, seolah-olah mengetahui di mana saja posisi sasaran yang mereka. Termasuk Naruto sendiri. Tetapi pria berambut blonde tersebut tampak tenang wajahnya.

"Kalian semua," kata seorang polisi yang memakai masker anti gas racun, "Kalian semua ditangkap atas kasus pembunuhan yang selama ini telah kalian lakukan. Kalau kalian mau menyerah dengan baik-baik, kalian tidak akan kami tembak. Sekarang, jatuhkan senjata yang kalian bawa."

Beberapa di antara mereka, semuanya, termasuk Orochimaru dan Naruto, mulai mengeluarkan senjata yang mereka bawa, meletakkannya di atas tanah. Tetapi begitu mereka meletakkannya, tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru kembali mengangkat kedua pistolnya dan menembakkannya tepat di kepala dua orang polisi. Dalam sekali serangan, kedua polisi itu tumbang. Para pengikut Orochimaru yang lain juga mulai menembakkan pistol mereka ke arah polisi-polisi di sekitar mereka. Tetapi Naruto tidak melakukannya.

"Kalian!" seru salah seorang polisi, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Orochimaru tertawa kejam, "Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kami akan menyerah begitu saja."

Langsung terjadi adu tembak di dalam sana. Tetapi dengan pandainya, Kabuto kembali melemparkan bom asap. Meski samar-samar, di saat para polisi sedang adu tembak dengan para gangster tersebut, Kabuto memasang sebuah bom waktu. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke luar lewat jendela sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya dan menekuk kakinya. Di saat yang bersamaan, beberapa anggota polisi berseragam anti teroris juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka melompat ke luar lewat jendela atas perintah inspektur mereka.

BLAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Gedung tersebut meledak dengan ledakan hebat. Dan dalam sekali ledakan, gedung tersebut runtuh, hancur berkeping-keping. Beberapa polisi yang selamat menatap kejadian barusan tersebut dengan pandangan terpana, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Ia yakin bahwa pasti ada beberapa polisi dan para anak buah Orochimaru lainnya yang tidak dapat menyelamatkan diri mereka. Tetapi Naruto yakin sekali bahwa Orochimaru selamat dari ledakan tersebut. Karena ia tahu bahwa Orochimaru-lah yang menyuruh Kabuto untuk meledakkan tempat tersebut. Saat Naruto hendak berbalik pergi, ia melihat seorang polisi yang menggunakan topeng anti gas sedang melihat ke arahnya. Polisi tersebut membuka topengnya dan segera berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Fuck!" umpat Naruto, "Dia itu polisi yang mengejarku kemarin!" ia pun berlari menuju sebuah gang sempit.

"Hei! Tunggu kau!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto sambil mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Naruto. Tetapi ia kehilangan Naruto saat ia berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil, "Sialan! Dia berhasil lolos!"

* * *

Naruto berlari-lari kecil mengikuti jalan setapak di gang yang ia lewati. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, tetapi ia tak berhenti berlari. Ia masih takut kalau polisi barusan masih mengejarnya. Tetapi kemudian Naruto berhenti berlari dan berbaur dengan keramaian orang-orang. Sial, lagi-lagi ia harus sampai ke pusat pertokoan seperti ini. Sepertinya ia salah ambil jalan tadi.

Bukannya memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan yang barusan dilaluinya, ia malah berjalan mengikuti arus kerumunan orang-orang. Toh ia cukup yakin bahwa ia tak akan dicurigai polisi kalau berbaur dengan kerumunan orang-orang seperti ini. Dan tepat di depan sebuah toko perhiasan, Naruto memutuskan beranjak keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kalung emas bermata liontin indah yang dipajang di meja etalase toko. Ia mengamati kalung emas di hadapannya dengan raut wajah serius. Dan entah mengapa, ia teringat Sakura saat ia melihat kalung tersebut.

'_Rasanya Sakura akan cocok sekali kalau mengenakan kalung ini,_' gumamnya.

"Kau ingin beli kalung itu buat pacarmu?"

Seorang pria yang dari tadi mengamati bahwa Naruto terus-menerus memperhatikan kalung yang dipajang di meja etalase toko, menghampiri pria berambut blonde tersebut. Naruto memerah karena sedikit malu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikannya saja. Kurasa cukup bagus juga hiasan liontinnya," kata Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, takut kalau sampai orang itu mengenalinya sekaligus malu karena ketahuan sedang mengamati sebuah kalung liontin.

"Pengamatanmu cukup bagus juga. Apa kau mau membelinya untuk pacarmu? Kurasa semua gadis akan menyukainya, apalagi kalau ia tahu bahwa ia mendapat kalung liontin seperti ini dari kekasih mereka," kata pria penjaga toko.

"Dia bukan pacarku, sih," gumam Naruto.

"Tapi siapa tahu suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi kekasihnya," ujar penjaga toko sambil tersenyum, "Dia pasti akan terkesan kalau kau membelikan benda ini untuknya. Gadis akan luluh hatinya kalau mereka dihadiahi sesuatu yang menarik."

"Oh? Begitukah?" seru Naruto tak percaya, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ya," pria itu mengagguk, "Bagaimana? Kau mau membelinya?"

"Baiklah. Saya akan membelinya. Berapa harganya?"

"Untuk pria beruntung sepertimu setidaknya bisa kuberikan secara gratis. Tapi syaratnya lain kali kau harus sering datang ke sini," kata penjaga toko setengah bercanda, tetapi tampaknya ia serius memberikan kalung liontin ini pada Naruto secara gratis.

Naruto membungkukkan badannya sejenak, berterima kasih pada penjaga toko tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia ingin pulang lebih cepat dan sesampainya di rumah Sakura ia menyerahkan kalung ini pada gadis tersebut. Dan kali ini Naruto juga beruntung, karena ia tidak bertemu dengan kawanan polisi saat berjalan pulang. Tetapi pikirannya terus melayang soal pertemuannya siang tadi dengan Orochimaru.

* * *

"Siapa kau?"

Seorang wanita yang duduk di depan halaman rumah Sakura menatap kedatangan Naruto dengan sorot mata curiga. Wajah Naruto mendadak berubah panik melihat kemunculan wanita tersebut.

"Saya bertandang ke mari ingin kembali menemui Sakura. Apa Sakura masih belum pulang?" tanya Naruto, sambil berusaha meyakinkan wanita tersebut.

"Hmm, belum," sahut wanita itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Tanpa sadar mata Naruto terarah ke dada si wanita. Buru-buru Naruto memencet hidungnya, berharap agar aliran darahnya tidak keluar melalui hidungnya, "Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" tanya wanita itu saat menangkap basah Naruto memandangi dadanya.

Naruto buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Oh, bu-bukan apa-apa. Err, bibi sendiri siapa? Sedang apa bibi di sini?"

Saat wanita tersebut hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, paman Jiraiya, paman berambut putih yang ditemuinya pagi tadi datang menghampiri wanita itu, "Oi, Tsunade! Maaf aku telat datang," lalu ia berpaling pada Naruto, "Lho? Kau ini kan temannya Sakura-chan. Untuk apa kau kembali lagi ke sini?"

Deg! Raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah pucat, "E-err, s-saya ingin kembali mengunjungi Sakura… S-saya ingin memberikannya sesuatu…"

"Sesuatu apa itu?" tanya Tsunade, bibi-bibi yang berdada besar pada Naruto.

"I-itu," raut wajah Naruto berubah merah.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto, "Sudahlah Tsunade," kata paman Jiraiya pada istrinya, "Jangan kau ganggu seorang pria muda yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ja-jatuh cinta?" mulut Naruto menganga lebar. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bu-bukan, bukan begitu, s-saya hanya temannya, kok. Sungguh!"

Tsunade menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat, "…siapa namamu, anak muda?"

Butuh waktu lima detik untuk Naruto memutuskan nama samarannya, "Nama saya… Namikaze… Minato," kata Naruto akhirnya. Ia meringis saat menyebutkan nama samarannya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin sampai melibatkan nama ayahnya yang sudah meninggal, tetapi nama itulah yang terlintas begitu saja di benaknya.

"Oh. Jadi Minato, ya, namamu," Tsunade memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampiri mereka, "Paman, Bibi! Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung saat melihat Tsunade dan Jiraiya berkerumun di depan rumahnya. Raut wajahnya juga berubah heran sekaligus kaget saat ia menyadari bahwa Naruto juga ada bersama mereka, "Kau! Kenapa kau ada di luar?" ia mengecilkan volume suaranya saat berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Ng, itu…" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Jiraiya menepuk bahu Sakura, "Kau beruntung sekali Sakura-chan, bisa menemukan seorang pria perhatian seperti Minato-kun," ia kemudian berbalik pergi sambil menarik lengan Tsunade, "Ayo Tsunade. Sebaiknya jangan kita ganggu mereka."

Tsunade melirik ke arah Naruto sesaat, "Pokoknya jangan sampai kau menyakiti Sakura. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya." Lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura, mengikuti suaminya.

Kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu buru-buru memasuki rumah selepas kepergian pasutri tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Sakura dan Naruto saling berpandangan, "Ku-kurasa mereka menganggapmu seperti anak mereka sendiri, ya…"

"Yah. Dan kurasa aku butuh jawaban, kenapa kau bisa berada di luar sana tadi?" Sakura memasang wajah kesal, "Kau lupa, ya, kalau di luar sana banyak polisi berkeliaran? Bahkan berita mengenai dirimu yang buron sudah beredar di mana-mana!"

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku," Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

Sakura membalas tawanya dengan dengusan sebal. Ia benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan Naruto. Ia takut kalau sampai nanti terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto, maka ia harus kembali tinggal sendirian. Selama ini, sebelum ia kedatangan Naruto, hidupnya benar-benar terasa sepi. Meski Jiraiya dan Tsunade sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dan Narutolah yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengisi hidupnya, meski mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari. Sakura tertarik dengan pemuda itu, meski ia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang sedang diburu polisi. Tetapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk bersama pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sebuah tangan membelai lengan tangannya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang menatapnya, "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kau benar-benar tidak sedang marah kepadaku bukan? Aku tahu bahwa kau mencemaskan keadaanku, tetapi tak mungkin selamanya aku diam di sini."

"Aku tidak marah," Sakura membalikkan badannya, "Aku hanya merasa khawatir kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu. Kalau kau sampai ditangkap polisi, artinya aku akan kembali sendirian di rumah ini."

Naruto mendekap tubuh Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu kaget dengan sikap Naruto yang mendekapnya tiba-tiba, "N-Naruto?" wajahnya langsung memerah. Ini kedua kalinya Naruto memeluknya seperti ini.

"Aku, tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di sini. Aku janji, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu," Naruto menempatkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sakura. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia memeluk Sakura seperti ini, tetapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu, "Aku juga berharap bahwa kau juga akan selalu ada di sisiku."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mulai membelai rambut Naruto, "Padahal kita baru saja bertemu…"

"…ya, kita baru saja bertemu," Naruto menghela nafas. Sakura mengerang saat merasakan nafas Naruto di tengkuknya, "Tapi entah kenapa, aku begitu menginginkanmu."

"Naruto…"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk bahu Sakura, "Baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya bermaksud menggodamu, kok!" katanya sambil tertawa.

"A-apa?" kini wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah, "Apaan sih, kupikir kau… kau…" ia memukul bahu Naruto dengan sentakan pelan.

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang kau tidak marah lagi padaku, kan?"

"Tapi aku memang tidak marah padamu, kok," rengut Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah," Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung liontin yang baru didapatkannya sore tadi. Wajahnya tersenyum senang saat melihat Sakura memasang wajah kaget dengan apa yang ada di tangannya saat ini, "Kenapa kau memasang wajah kaget begitu Sakura?"

"I-itu? A-apa kau mencurinya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ini? Tentu saja tidak. Penjaga toko memberikannya padaku begitu saja. Padahal aku hanya lihat-lihat di toko perhiasan tadi," ujar Naruto menjelaskan. Ia mengambil tangan Sakura dan membalikkan telapak tangannya, kemudian meletakkan liontin emas tersebut di tangan Sakura, "Ini untukmu, sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku karena sudah mengijinkanku tinggal di sini bersamamu."

"I-ini…" Sakura menarik nafasnya. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca, "K-kau serius memberikannya padaku? Ini indah sekali… Astaga, terima kasih… A-aku… aku…"

"Mau kupakaikan?" tawar Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sakura tampak tersipu-sipu, "Kalau kau berkenan."

"Tentu saja aku berkenan," ia kembali meraih kalung liontin di tangan Sakura dan membuka pengaitnya, "Sekarang kau angkat rambutmu, supaya aku bisa memasangnya di lehermu," kata Naruto.

Sakura mengikuti perkataannya dan mengangkat rambutnya. Kemudian Naruto mulai memakaikan kalung liontin tersebut di sekitar leher Sakura. Naruto menghirup wangi Sakura, wangi yang sangat menggairahkan. Kulit Sakura tampak begitu halus di matanya. Naruto merasakan godaan untuk menyentuhnya dan mengecup leher Sakura, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, "Nah. Sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura. Ia memandang sesaat kalung di lehernya dan beralih pada Naruto, "Bagaimana? Apakah cocok?"

Naruto menahan nafasnya, "Ya. Sangat cocok. Cantik sekali…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Saat Naruto hendak membuka jaketnya, tiba-tiba pistol yang dibawanya terjatuh dari saku jaketnya di sertai dengan suara dentingan peluru timah yang berjatuhan. Wajah Naruto langsung berubah kaget, begitu pula dengan Sakura, "N-Naruto? A-apa itu… Kenapa kau membawa pistol…?"

Pria berambut blonde tersebut buru-buru mengambil kembali pistolnya, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sekadar membawanya saat keluar tadi untuk berjaga-jaga," katanya. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Ia kembali teringat soal pertemuannya tadi dengan Orochimaru.

… _Selain itu aku bisa menjanjikan keselamatan gadis yang ada bersamamu di rumah itu…_

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu berubah pucat begitu? Naruto, katakan yang sebenarnya padaku! Kau tidak berniat kembali untuk membunuh orang kan?" Sakura memaksa Naruto untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak perlu tahu Sakura…"

"Naruto!"

Sambil membalikkan badannya, pria blonde itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan marah, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau diam saja!" bentak Naruto pada Sakura akhirnya, "Sesukaku ingin melakukan apa! Kau tak punya hak untuk mengaturku!" pria blonde itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat ia menyadari apa yang telah dikatakannya. Wajahnya berubah penuh penyesalan, "Sakura… Maaf… Aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu…"

Setitik air mata menetes di pipi Sakura. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, penuh dengan air mata yang siap membanjiri wajahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto tak sempat menghentikannya. Ia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sakura, terlalu kaget melihat wajah sedih Sakura. Ia jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai sambil meremas rambutnya, "…apa yang telah kulakukan…" sebelah tangannya memegangi dadanya.

Untuk sesaat ia merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

Naruto berusaha memejamkan matanya dan membolak-balikkan badannya di atas tempat tidur berkali-kali. Tetapi ia tetap tak bisa tertidur. Pikirannya melayang mengenai Sakura, mengenai apa yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya dan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Apa yang telah kulakukan… Silly…"

Ia teringat, setelah ia membentak Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menangis, saat makan malam tadi Sakura selalu diam di hadapannya. Mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan sampai keduanya memutuskan untuk tidur. Sakura tak mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Hati Naruto jadi terasa sangat bersalah sekaligus bercampur rasa sedih. Padahal ia hanya bermaksud melindungi gadis tersebut dan menemaninya, tetapi kenapa ia malah menyakiti perasaan gadis itu? Betapa bodohnya dirinya…

Naruto meraih ponselnya. Ia mengamati bahwa masih pukul sepuluh malam. Artinya masih ada waktu dua jamlagi sebelum ia berangat menemui Orochimaru. Ia merasa bimbang. Apakah ia harus meninggalkan Sakura agar gadis itu selamat, ataukah ia harus berhenti membunuh agar Sakura tidak kembali bersedih hatinya? Keduanya sama-sama menyulitkan. Naruto duduk di sisi tepi tempat tidur. Ia tak boleh mundur sekarang. Ia sudah berjanji akan melindungi gadis tersebut, apa pun konsekuensinya. Selain itu ia harus membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto pun berdiri dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju gantungan pakaian. Ia memakai jaketnya dan mengenakan celana jeansnya yang dikenakannya siang tadi, lalu memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam saku bajunya.

Saat ia berjalan melewati kamar Sakura, ia mendengar suara Sakura sedang berbicara di dalam kamarnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa Sakura masih belum tidur? Kupikir ia masuk duluan ke kamarnya tadi," pikir Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke kamar Sakura dan mengintip di dalamnya. Ia melihat Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lembar sambil menatap langit malam.

"Konohamaru, bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu di sana? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sejenak, "Konohamaru?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Apakah Sakura sedang berbicara dengan orang mati?

"Kau tahu, sejak kau meninggalkanku, aku merasa sangat kesepian sekali. Tidak ada lagi adik laki-laki yang menggangguku saat aku ada di rumah. Tidak ada lagi yang memuji masakan buatanku, tidak ada lagi yang tertawa bersamaku," suara Sakura terdengar gemetaran, "Kenapa kau pergi cepat sekali, sih? Apa yang membuatmu benci padaku? Apa karena aku selalu menjitakmu dan memarahimu?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sepertinya hal ini selalu dilakukan Sakura tiap malam, setiap kali ia merasa kesepian. Setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat adiknya. Naruto menggigit bibirnya

"Dulu, sehabis aku pulang bekerja, aku selalu melihatmu menyambutku di rumah. Walaupun pada saat itu aku sedang kesal, tiap kali melihat wajahmu, pasti aku selalu kembali tersenyum. Tapi, sejak kau pergi," Sakura mulai terisak, "Kalau aku pulang ke rumah, aku selalu merasa sendirian, merasa ditinggalkan. Kadang aku suka membayangkan kau selalu menyambutku saat aku pulang ke rumah, tapi itu semua hanya khayalanku…"

"Sakura…" Naruto meremas dadanya.

"Sekarang aku punya seseorang yang mau menemaniku, kurasa aku pernah menceritakanmu soalnya kemarin. Ini rahasia kita berdua, kalau dia itu seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sedang buron saat ini. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia itu orang baik," gadis berambut pinkish itu mendekat ke tepi jendela.

"Dan setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku jadi teringat padamu. Mungkin dia kelihatan lebih dewasa darimu, tapi tetap saja," gadis itu tertawa pahit. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik bayangan bulan, "Dan hari ini, aku bertengkar dengannya. Aku bukannya mau mengaturnya, hanya saja aku merasa khawatir kalau sampai ia kembali membunuh dan tertangkap, aku akan kembali sendirian. Apakah itu salah?"

Naruto ingin menyela perkataan Sakura, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku merasa takut sekali kalau sampai harus kembali sendirian. Aku selalu merasa tak nyaman kalau selalu pulang dan menemukan bahwa rumah ini dalam keadaan kosong. Bahkan rasanya ada yang kurang kalau untuk yang kesekian kalinya harus menghabiskan makan malam sendirian…" lalu terdengar suara tangisan pecah, menggema di seisi rumah.

Naruto melangkah mundur dari pintu kamar Sakura, kemudian berlari pelan menuju pintu utama. Hatinya miris sekali melihat dan mendengar apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Baru pertama kali inilah ia melihat Sakura menangis sampai seperti itu di depan matanya. Meski ia baru bertemu dan mengenal gadis itu beberapa hari, hatinya tetap saja terasa teriris-iris saat melihat Sakura menangis.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa melindungimu," bisik Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di ambang pintu.

* * *

Meski waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, pusat perbelanjaan di Osaka belum benar-benar sepenuhnya sepi. Tampak di sekitar trotoar ada beberapa pejalan kaki. Di ujung-ujung gang terdapat beberapa anak remaja laki-laki yang mungkin seusia dengan Naruto, duduk di atas motor mereka sambil memangku atau sekedar memeluk lawan jenis mereka. Lalu saat Naruto melewati sebuah lampu merah, ia melihat ada beberapa orang gadis berpakaian ala shibuya dengan rok pendek. Saat Naruto berjalan melewati mereka, beberapa di antaranya tampak berusaha menggoda Naruto. Tetapi pria blonde itu berusaha untuk tidak mengidahkannya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di sebuah bar besar yang diajaga oleh dua orang penjaga berpakaian hitam-hitam. Saat Naruto hendak masuk ke dalamnya, mereka mengajukan sebuah kode sebelum Naruto masuk. Dan dengan mudahnya, Naruto mengajukan kode isyarat yang diminta, dan kemudian ia dipersilahkan masuk.

Di dalam bar sebegitunya ia masuk, banyak sekali anggota geng-geng yakuza di sana dan penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap lainnya. Wajar saja, bar ini terkenal sebagai bar yang paling banyak menampung dan paling banyak dikunjungi penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap di Jepang. Bahkan termasuk Orochimaru, yang sebenarnya juga merupakan pembunuh dan yakuza yang paling diincar di seluruh dunia. Di sebuah ruangan terbuka, terdapat beberapa orang gadis yang menari-nari nyaris tanpa mengenakan baju mereka.

Meski Naruto sudah cukup terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini, terkadang Naruto memalingkan mukanya saat melewati para gadis penari.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan utama yang terletak di ujung bar. Ruangan tersebut juga dijaga oleh sepasang bodyguard. Dan mereka juga mengajukan kode sebelum Naruto masuk, sama seperti yang dilakukan para penjaga di luar barusan.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut banyak pemimpin yakuza kelas kakap yang sedang bermain judi poker atau sekedar menonton pertunjukan tari erotis. Beberapa di antaranya duduk-duduk di sebuah sofa mewah dengan ditemani beberapa gadis geisha berpakaian kimono. Dan di tengah-tengah semua itu, Orochimaru-lah yang tampak paling mencolok. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa mewah yang sekelilingnya ditutupi dengan tirai. Di sekitar sofanya, ia ditemani banyak geisha yang nyaris tak mengenakan pakaian.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Selamat datang kembali ke acara reuni kita," kata Orochimaru datar saat ia melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak butuh basa basi lagi," Naruto merasa kemarahannya pada saat ini begitu meluap-luap, sampai ia tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa sopan saat berbicara dengan Orochimaru, "Aku ingin tugasku selesai malam ini juga."

"Bersabarlah sebentar dan jaga sikapmu di hadapanku, Nak," tegur Orochimaru, "Sekarang masih belum pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Aku ingin kau membunuh mangsaku pada saat yang tepat."

"Aku hanya ingin bergerak saat ini juga! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk tetap menunggu di sini!" geram Naruto.

Pria berambut raven di hadapannya itu hanya tertawa, "Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah sebentar, Nak," ujarnya. Ia meraih sebuah pistol dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto, "Malam ini kau hanya perlu menembak kepala mangsaku. Lalu aku harap, malam ini kau tidak akan tertangkap seperti kemarin. Dan selain itu, malam ini kau akan dibantu oleh Kabuto."

"Kenapa harus Kabuto? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Kabuto ikut denganmu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kau bisa melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik," seringaian muncul di wajah pucat Orochimaru, "Lalu dia juga akan membantumu mematikan semua sistem keamanan di rumah korbanmu yang selanjutnya. Ah, sepertinya sekarang sudah saatnya kau menjalankan tugasmu," Orochimaru melirik jam di tangannya, "Sekarang jalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan Naruto, dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Sementara itu Kabuto berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawa sebuah laptop berukuran kecil di tangannya. Sebelum ia menghilang di pintu bar, Naruto tersenyum getir pada dirinya sendiri, "Selamat bersenang-senang, Naruto."

* * *

**Kira-kira saya perlu tidak menaikkan ratingnya menjadi M? soalnya saya takut kalau nanti ada adegan gore dan lemon (meski baru berusia segini, saya selalu berpikir untuk membuat adegan lemon ._.). review akan sangat membantu, begitu pula dengan feedback! Click the button below!**

**Thanks sebelumnya yang sudah mereview~**

**yang gak login: Himawari no Sabaku, Rinzu15, narusaku lovers, dan QQ  
**


End file.
